Forbidden Romance
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex is a vampire. Shes moves to Bogechial. Where she meets Mitchie, a human. They fall in love, but when their love is tested, they can't be sure they will surive. But will their forbidden romance survive as well? R
1. Bogachiel isn't that bad

This is a story thats been on my mind a while but I didn't know which characters to use it on. I figured it would best on Alex/Mitchie for my first Wizards of Waverly Place/Camp Rock crossover. Its a vampire-human femslash, do don't like it, dont read it fools. : D

Ive kinda put them near Forks, (Dont kill me) its called Bogachiel. I need the weather like Forks and it had to be in the USA and it had to be small. Dont worry, u wont meet any Cullens here.

Jerry and Teresa are vampires too, Alex changed them when they wanted to become one.

This is a M rated story, you have been warned!!!

There is a rape scene in this chapter, if you wish to skip it read till FLASHBACK and then skip over it and continue reading at CARTERS POV.

Alex is the Vamp, Mitchie the Human obviously.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own twisted thoughts like all u lovely ladies and gentlemen out there reading.

* * *

"Its time to move again Alex. The school is suspicious, and the neighbors have been asking if you have some type of growth problem cause your not looking any older after all these years."

"Yeah, I guessed. Four years is seemingly way to long to stay in one area." I replied to Teresa sarcastically, sometimes I wish we could stay in one area for at least a few more years. I wish I could stay here longer because I had friends, I had a social life. But it wasnt my fault I was left with this problem, I had been alone walking home one night when I was jumped and beaten and raped by four strong men in 1933. I can still remember the corset and dress I chose to wear that day, it was a cream, laced dress with a low cleavage.

_FlashBack_

I was walking to find a carriage, I had just came from the local side markets, picking up the natural essentials with a woven basket I had created for myself. The sun had set over the horizon, and I took a shortcut throu an alley I knew. Two men stumbled into the front of the alley, shoulder by shoulder blocking ant means of escape. I wasnt that worried until I turned around and another two came into the alley, there was no where to escape. I was royally screwed.

"Well look here Pauley, what we have here? Whats a pretty thing like you doing around a place like this? Its not safe for you, many bad people around these parts." He smelled of liquor, and boy was it strong, he was at least a good 30 feet away and I was choking on it.

"I was walking to the market, my father will be looking for me by now."

"Oh i'm sure princess, but why not have a chat with us, we aint nothing but some friendly folk looking for some new friends."

"I dont like new people, or having a chat with complete strangers, please excuse me" I tried turning around, but the first set of drunken me were not even two feet away, one stroked my arm lightly, I roughly brushed him off but he quickly grasped my arm tightly and held on like a vice grip. It felt like he was crushing my bones into dust by his pure strength, I threw the basket at his head, it had no affect on him. I thrashed and threw my arms around, and started to scream, that was a mistake, once the first sound made it past my shaky lips a muscled, hard fist met my rips. By the cracking sound it made, i'm sure they had broken, they muffled my screams with their dirty palms. Their gigantic hands covered almost half my face, and the punches and kicks numerously fell upon me until I was grasping my stomach on the floor.

"Well, we might as well as some fun with this one, she aint good for nothing else" I widened my eyes in shock and horror as I realized what they were going to do. I had never had sex, with my mom knowing I was a lesbian and knowing that me and my best friend, Rebecca were dating, she never left us alone anywhere. She knew it was unfair to force to me to marry a man, but she made me keep it a secret, it was one of the biggest sins back then, they even called it a "disease or curse".

They rolled me over onto my back and I let out a screech of horror as an unimaginable pain shot through my whole body. They reached out knives and began cutting my dress off, in all angles, just wanting to get to there treasure underneath it all. One man began cutting off my corset and once the air hit my bare chest I knew it was all over for my virgininty. They reached under the dress to the legs stocking and quickly discarded them, only leaving me in my underwear. I tried moving my arms to block him from getting what he wanted. He threw my arms back hard and they hit the cobblestone and felt unmove-able, they cut and pressed into the loose stones. He ripped my underwear off so fast, they left impressions in my hips. I tried closing my legs yet they too were flown back open, I heard his trousers being shimmied down. He kissed me harshly, they would be bruised if I made it out of here alive, and then he grabbed my breast and started massaging them. He took one in his mouth and starting biting, it hurt more and more until I couldnt take it and let out a crying whimper. He stoppped and I could feel his saliva on them, hitting the cold night air, he paused and slithered his hands down roughly and starting stroking and massaging me in places I had never even ventured. It was gross, it was nothing like I had imagined my first time to be. I could feel the tip of his penis touching me, it was stiff and awkward, he found my opening and started to speak.

"You will moan my name is pleasure or I swear i'll kill you. If you just participate, i'll let you leave here with your life."

He pushed into me so hard, it ripped throu all the hymens. He was so big I was crying. He started a slow pace that didnt hurt so much until he slid his hands down my thighs and picked them up and wrapped my legs around his back, so he could go deeper. I was sobbing by now, he stopped thrusting into me and leaned into my hair, by my ear and whispered.

"My name is David, thats the name you will moan in pleasure when i'm done with you. You will love it, they all did."

He started up again at a slow pace, he leaned his whole body weight into me and it touched me so painfully I whimpered.

"Thats right, your loving it already, now moan my name now or ill strangle you when were all done." I closed my eyes.

"D-d-d-david" I let out. It was all so painful I didnt care if I died at this point. He smiled wickedly and started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. His moans gutteral and deep. He pulled my arms around him and placed them behind his neck.

"Do something or I swear i'll rip you to pieces."

I moved my hips slightly and he let out the loudest moan ive heard yet. He started to go deeper and deeper, it hurt more and more. He grabbed my waist and started to move me along with him like a paired couple making love.

It soon enough started hurting more when he grabbed my arms and pinned me down and arched his back in pleasure and soon he came in me. I could feel his liquids inside me and I tilted my head to the sick and started puking.

They did it to me for hours, each one taking their turns multiple times. By so long I had just ignored the blood and dirt on me and let myself become numb to it all. They left me there to die, naked, clothes strewn over me. I was hurt and broken.

_Alex's POV_

I guess a passing vampire saw me, thought it would have been a waste of life for me to die, and changed me there and then. Since then i've regretted him finding me, I wish I had of died.

I live an unnatural lifestyle, drinking a living creatures blood and taking its life with my hands and sucking the blood from its neck. Then hiding its body from sight and crying after, I dispise myself. I loath myself for many reasons, mostly for changing my parents, I feel liked ive doomed them even thou they asked for it. Although they reassure me they like it and they tell me the sex is better I still dont believe them cause most days they look pretty sad and bored like me.

"Do you think we should try to die?" I asked my mother.

"What the..??"

"Well I mean, i'm sick of life, its such a routine. We go somewhere, live there 4 or so years and then move again and start again, with no reason for anything were doing."

"You havent even experienced being in love darling"

"Yes, I did, and then the accident happened, and I dont think i'll be able to forgive myself or ever forget her, or even forget what I did."

"Honey, that will stay with you forever, you just have to learn to live with it and move along slowly. It was about 70 years ago you should be over it by now."

"Well i'm not!" I took a deep breathe and calmed myself, she was really pushing my buttons. "So where are we moving again this time?"

"Bogachiel, Washington. Its rainy, foggy, barely sunny there. Its small, it would be a great place to raise a family. I looked up at here angrily. She knew I would never be able to have kids and she couldnt have anymore either but she loved to test how far I could take the subject.

"We bought a house yesterday by the lake in the woods. It should suffice for a couple years, I even know a couple vampires living there now. Theres a couple groups who live together. Maybe one of the girls could fix your Im-Bored-Of-Life stage."

"Or maybe one can kill me for a little money."

At vampire speed I ran out of the room, before she could argue. I knew that when we were moving again, we would be leaving the very next day. I went upstairs and packed. The U-Haul truck was already downstairs and being loaded up. I picked up my boxes and carried them downstairs into the truck.

"Were leaving tonight, not tomorrow Alex" My father said as he sauntared out from behind the vehicle.

"I dont even get to say goodbye to my friends?"

"No, were leaving in 3 hours, pack and leave. Thats the motto."

"Bogachiel, Bogachiel, Bogachiel.... isnt that by somewhere from a book?" I asked.

"Yup," He smiled cruely at me. "Forks"

I gagged at the name, we had read all of the Twilight series, just for fun. They were so mistaken, we didn't sparkle at all, we burned, fried, and crisped in the sun. There were also no such thing as "a leader clan" such as the Volturi. There were just vampires who were friends who just simply stuck together. I for one, kinda wanted more people with us, just someone to talk to maybe.

_A Couple Hours Later....._

We were driving a couple U-Haul trucks down across the border. We were only a couple hours away considering we had lievd in Canada. I told my dad that I was gunna run the rest of the way, plus I had to feed. I didnt even wait for Jerry to stop the vehicle, I just opened the door and jumped out, there was no one on the street so it wasnt like people were watching either. I ran at the forest in full speed, shouldering some trees on the way and jumping kilometers at a time. I fed on two bears while I was running, after a few minutes of running I reached the "The City of Bogachiel Welcomes You" sign. I smirked and ran past, from what I could really tell, this was barely a city, more like a really big pit stop for truckers. There was 3 schools, 5 supermarkets, a couple strip malls, a few fields, a movie theatre, and a a lot of separate stores that looked like hunting and hiking stores. I myslef hadnt changed since this morning, I was wearing black skinnies with a black and red striped V neck shirt, a black hoodie that was too way too big, and a pair of black skate shoes. It was one of my favorite outfits cause it was so comfy. I stood on the sidewalk and took it all in, the sky, the atmosphere, the everything when I heard a giggle from across the street and there were a couple girls walking and talking. One particulary caught my attention. She had dark hair, blue skinnes and shoes like mine yet she wore a low cut V neck shirt which was white. She stopped walking when she noticed me staring at her, she turned at me and smiled lightly before her friends pulled her away. I listened in with my skilled hearing to what they were saying.

"What are you doing?" One girl asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"You were looking at the girl across the street, the only with the eyes like the other people"

"So what? She seems nice."

"She's the kid who moved up into that expensive mansion up on Kenneth Road. That house is like $4 Million Dollars. My mom was gunna buy it, and then she saw the price."

"Oh so what? So shes rich? That doesnt change anything."

"No, but the fact that she has the eyes like all the others one, she will immediatly make friends with them and be a bitch. And we will never have a chance to be her friend and by that dopey lovey look on your face I would already say you have a crush on that girl, even thou you just saw her." I smiled proudly at the new discoverment, but it was quickly crushed when she replied.

"I DO NOT!!! Jeez, you guys think I have a crush on anything that walks this earth."

I tuned out, and turned around when I was stopped by a squeel and a tight hug that almost crushed me, it had to be a vampire to do that. I pulled the person away to see my hugger.

"Veronica!?"

"AHHHHHH OMG WHEN DID YOU GET HERE MITCHIE?!?!?!"

"Umm a couple minutes ago" She screamed and hugged me again.

Veronica was the first other vampire I met, we became best friends and I know everything about her as she did me. We had been friends for 66 years now, until her clan moved away and my parents moved away the opposite way, but I haven't seen her for eleven years. We ended up going to her place and I was reaqquainted with my others friends to. They to welcomed me warmly and even helped me get registered for school. We talked for hours about everything and everyone, all of us gossiping about everything from relationships to almost exposing our kind multiple times. Reluctantly, I went home to unpack everything, my parents had not even asked where I had been, but I did tell them about meeting my old friends. They also were good buddies with the kids "parents" and spent time with them before we had moved. I got ready for school which was just preparing my clothes, we spent the whole night unloading the trucks and furnishing the whole house. By three we were finally done and we all sat down and talked for the duration of the night, like we have down for the past 76 years. I told them about the girl I saw and they said we were going to get our cars tomorrow. I normally just stuck with a Lexus or BMW or maybe even an Audi, but this time I decided to treat myself. We all agreed to run to a car dealer ship and surprise each other, this had become a tradition in our household. Every four years, we got to pick a luxurious car and see who got the best every time. I ran to Los Angeles and ordered an Aston Martin One-77, I paid cash and they pulled one especially from the back for me since I paid a couple thousand extra to have it tonight. I left the dealerships at 12:40 there time which made it 6:40 in the morning at Bogachiel. I raced back, passing the speed limits extremely excessively and I opened the windows. Just letting all the windows down made me feel lighter, I took in a deep un-needed breathe and let the clean, unpolluted air sit in my dead lungs for a while. I reached Bogachiel at approxiamately 8:20. Apparantly Teresa won the car contest this year, she had a 2010 Gemballa Mig-Ui Ferrari Enzo but that was just cause Jerry always took her side. I knew I won truthfully and so did they, I just smirked at them and got dressed. I was wearing dark blue skinnies, a baby blue V neck, green and black striped hoodie and black slip ons. My hair was around my face, perfectly straightened as always since it wouldn't do anything but be straight anyways. I knew I had to look good and it was for one person, the mystery girl I had to know. She might just make life for me happy again, I knew it, I felt it in my cold, dead, stone hard heart that she would make it beat again.

* * *

Is it to much like Twilight?? If so, review and tell me if it shouls be more twilight-ish or none at all.

Thank you for reading :)


	2. The Ancient Rule

Disclimer: I own shit-all. :(

Here's the next chapter. Thank you to wonderful reviews, they made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Can anybody guess what the Ancient Rule is? If you guess it right, ill post a whole new chapter and dedicate it souly to you. :)

* * *

_Alex's POV_

I picked up Veronica, and drove her too school, she was the only person who I knew who I could really be myself around. We had so many embarrasing moments between us that we were just completely normal about ourselves. She knew I was a lesbian, and I knew she was bisexual. She knew about the rape and the change and I knew how she traded all her fortune and wealth in the 18th Century to become a vampire. Apparantly, she has never regretted it once in her 200 years, lucky her. We pulled up into the school parking lot and I took my second look at it since yesterday, it was a dirty white building with blue around it and old concrete. The woods weren't far up the hill and I could see the fog closing in on us like a beast from atop the hills. I could see our other friends Ian, Peter and Veronica's girlfriend Bree exit there car, it was just a black colored Ford Edge. We walked over the lot and reached them, we all hugged again even thou we had seen each other about nine hours ago. Everybody was watching in sure amazement and interest, we ignored them and they escorted me to the office to sign in and get my courses. Suddenly, Bree pulled me over saying she needed to talk to me. She warned me about the other vampires here, saying they thought they were superior because they drunk human blood. She said that they will offer me a place in their friendship group, and that because they are stronger that they can rule over us. She also said they believe vampires stick together and that when they need our help and we give it to them, and vice versa. The last thing she said broke my heart, she told me that were completely against human and vampire intimacy, saying they if they ever knew about it they would murder the offenders.

I walked away from her with a broken face and brooding forehead, just wanting to get away. I walked to my first class, sat down in the back and put my head down. Veronica came and sat next to and smoothed circles on my back, it helped for a while. That was until one of the opposing vampires walked in, he sat by the desks next to us and smiled.

"My names Matt, its nice to meet you...."

"Alex."

"You have a pretty name Alex."

"I'm gay, don't even try it." Veronica burst out laughing and he threw a glare that could of cut her into pieces, she ignored him a continued to snicker once and a while. He smiled at me again and left us in peace for a while. Just then, the mystery girl walked in, I had seemingly started to fall in love with. She sat down a couple seats in front of us and her friends swarmed around her. Matt must of noticed me looking at her, because he spoke up again.

"Alex, you know our rules."

"Yes, Matt, I know your rules, but my set of rules are completely different, and if I take interest in a human, its not your business."

"If you dare even touch her, kiss her, or take it even further and break the Ancient Rule, I will kill you, and her painfully and slowly." I growled at him.

"I can be with whoever I want, and you will not stop me or hurt her."

Everyone was staring at us now, even the teacher was looking a little dumbstruck. Me and Matt were standing like brick walls, facing each other, our faces only inches from each other. I knew my eyes were clouding black from anger, and it wouldn't be too long before my eye veins turn red from getting ready to attack. The veins turn red when my body is creating venom for an attack, I had to calm down know or I would have to excuse myself from class on my first day. I knew he was stronger, so I stepped down and took my seat once again, covering my eyes with my hand like a human would block the sun from their eyes. He sat down and the teacher started the class, I didn't listen to him, instead I tuned into the mystery girls conversation with her friend.

"Mitchie, no way, I swear if you start liking her i'll kill you personally. Remember the last person who dated one of the freaks." I visibly cringed at the word.

"I don't care Caitlyn, I like her, you can't stop me. If I wanna date her, its not your desicion."

"I'm sorry, but Mitch, i'm only looking out for you, I dont want you to get hurt like that other girl who died."

"I know what happened to the last girl, but I can't stay away from her. I just wanna talk to her and be with her and kiss her. She's so intoxicating and I haven't even spoke to her."

"I understand. But I don't think you will be talking to her today, she looks like she's in pain."

With that sentence they both turned around and looked at me. I moved my hand and looked at Mitchie and smiled. She gasped and turned around, I was guessing she saw my eyes. I knew they were still black from anger and that my eyes veins were red, it would be this way for a while.

School was over and I jumped into my car without Veronica, she said she had business to deal with, what ever that meant I didn't care. I started to drive out of the parking lot and saw Mitchie walking home, this was my chance to finally speak to her.

"Hey, do you need a ride home? I'm Alex, i'm in well 4 of your classes that I know of"

"Umm, i'm Mitchie, and I would but I shouldnt'. I'm sorry, but no thank you."

"Well, why not? I don't bite that hard." I winked at her.

"Well, I would but my friends said I shouldn't really talk to you."

"Do you always listen to what you friends say?" I smiled at her seuductively.

"Yknow what? Sure, I don't wanna listen to them." I was on her side of the car so I opened the door for her and she hopped in.

"So, when did you move here?"

"Ummm, just yesterday, we bought that house in the mountains. Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Ummm, well kinda, but the real fun is in the mountains. We have drug parties up there, well actually I wouldn't know cause ive never done any. I've been invited up and I did go up there but I didn't do any drugs."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me you haven't done any drugs. Your way to pretty to do that shit."

"Haha, well i'm not really that pretty, but thanks Alex."

"It's true, your the prettiest girl i've seen in all my years." She was blushing, all the blood rushing to her cheeks was making me thirsty.

"You sound like you've been in this world for 100 years." She raised an eyebrow.

"More than you would think, okay, so where do you live?"

"Haha, i'm sure. Umm just take a right here and then a left and 2 rights and then a left." We drove the rest in silence, and I pulled up at her house and got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"So do you have a car? It doesn't look very safe around here to be walking around as late as it is."

"No, no car, just legs"

"Well, I could give you a ride to school and back."

"Umm, no thats okay, thats too much, you barely know me."

"Please, it wouldn't be a bother. I'd really like to know more of you Mitchie."

"Umm, yeah, sure I guess, umm I mean yes, positively yes." She smiled brightly, as did I.

"Okay, well i'll pick you up at 8:25."

"Okay, thank you." I pulled out of my hand for her to shake it but instead she pulled her arms around me and hugged me. Her smell was too much, my eyes clouded black with lust and hunger, but mostly lust. I could smell her hair and skin, it was driving me crazy, but I had to bare with it to become closer to her and not to act suspicious. She pulled back after a good few minutes and thanked me once again. She stared right into my eyes, searching for the reason for there color and look. I looked up at the roof and saw Matt shaking his head, I glared at him, and he stepped back.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeh, okay, I understand. Thank you again. See you tomorrow Alex."

"Okay, seeya tomorrow." I watched her walk inside and then I looked up again and there was Matt, Kevin and Emma. I vampire sped into my car, and drove away as fast as the car could go back to my house. I hadn't even reached my house and I could see there outline shape coming up in the road. It wasn't my intention to run from them, it was to get them away from Mitchie at all costs.

"What do you want?" I asked them bitterly with venom spitting throu my razor sharp teeth.

"No, the question is what the fuck were you doing? You know the rules, every vampire abides by them, no humans by ny circumstances."

"Go fuck yourself Matt, it was a hug. Theres nothing behind it."

"I could smell each of your arousels from the roof."

"So what!? If I was turned on by a hug its none of your business!"

"Don't go near her again or I swear i'll kill you."

"There's more of us then you, I could easily kill you."

"Yes, well there are none around her right now. There will be no one to save you." He stepped forward, his golden eyes darkening in anger. I stepped forward and hissed and readied myself in a battle stance. He jumped in vampire speed and took me down, I violently thrashed my fangs into his shoulder, my venom sinking into him, it would make him weak and sick for a while. Even enough for me too kill him. He got off of me and walked to his comrades, grabbing his shoulder in pain, Kevin picked him and ran away. Emma turned back and looked at me, she was shooting daggers.

"You will immensely regret that."

And for once, I actually didn't care. I was in love with a girl i've met twice and then it hit me. They might hurt her to get revenge on me. I vampire sped off into the forest and arrived at her house seconds later, no one was there but that didn't stop me from staying over and watching. No one came and at 8:10 I left to get ready for school, I got dressed in blue skinnies, a gold colored shirt, with a black hoodie and black shoes. I drove to her house and waited outside, when it was 8:33 I went and knocked on the door. An older lady answered the door.

"Hello, are you one of Mitches school friends?"

"Umm yes i'm Alex, I gave her a ride home last night and I offered to give her a ride to school today. Is she here?"

"Oh your the lovely young lady she hasn;t stopped talking about. I'm Connie, Mitchies mother, nice to meet you. She's running late today." She must of noticed me looking at her awkwardly when I hadn't came in yet when she opened the door wide. I had to be invited in. "Oh i'm sorry, come on in she's just up the stairs and too the left and she will be in there, go say hi."

"Thank you Connie, it was nice to meet you too." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I started to walk to the stairs, when I noticed the whole house smelt like her, everywhere. I couldn't think it smelt so much of Mitchie, I stopped breathing and quickly walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and when I heard no noises I walked in, she had her ipod in fixing her hair in the mirror. She had white skinnes on and no shirt, her breast were covered by a lace black bra from what I could see. I waved at her in the mirror, and when she saw me her eyes widened and she ripped her earphones from her ears.

"Umm hi Mitchie"

"Yeh, hi, umm why are you in my room?"

"Well, I came to pick you up today and then when you weren't their I came to see what was up and then your mom let me and told me to say hi but umm yeh." I turned around so she could get changed and she got the hint and put her shirt on. She grabbed her hoodie and walked out her room, I followed closely behind. She passed her mom and they said there goodbyes and 'be safes' kinda conversation. I wish I had that type of relationship with my parents, since Chicago 1985 we had been more of aqqauntences that a family. We never told each other where we were or where we were going, we just came home and then left to feed. We didn't even really sleep there cause we didn't need sleep. The most times we ever really see each other is when we watch a movie or the news together and that rarely ever happened in our lifestyle. I normally go running or just find new places to sit and listen to music. Teresa shops and goes to spas and Jerry works on cars and other man things I don't care about. It heart breaks me to know I could never talk to them the way Mitchie talks to her parents, I could nor would ever take that away from her. I could never change her into a vampire, to kill her, to stop her beating heart. I would rather die than curse her to my unnatural world. We talked about music, and things we do in our spare time on the way to school. She likes to walk throu the forest and just find pretty places and listen to music, just like me. She said that we should take a walk on a sunny day when one comes around sometime, I politely accepted her offer knowing that I would just have to make an excuse not go to when the time comes. We arrived at school a few minutes early and we began walking to class that was until Peter bumped my shoulder harshly.

"Watch it you traitor, keep this up and we will have to take actions into our own hands" He walked away and caught up with Emma.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, its just I like this person who i'm not supposed to like and he hates it."

"Oh, I see," She looked visibly disappointed, "I know the feeling."

"Yeh, don't we all."

"So, you gunna tell me who it is?"

"Mmmm, maybe, maybe not." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I will find out, i'm magical like that." I smiled at her childlike personality. I was like a seventy year old under the pretty outside and she was like she was ten year old. I loved having someone around me who wasn't dead, who also hadn't really seen any tradegies either. She was young, she had no idea what I had seen in my lifetime. I had seen great, amazing things, and yet witnessed the worst of everything too. I witness murder, arson, genecide, suicide, too many to even count. I had comitted a few of them myself, but that wasn't a choice, I had to do them for my own safety and for the prevention of the exposure of our race.

"Hey umm do you wanna hang today after school? We could go to Port Angeles or see a movie or just something to pass the time? Or you could come over maybe?"

"I need to go to Port Angeles for something, so let's go there. We can have a mini road trip. We can get snacks and listen to music and just talk. I think it would be nice if we could just talk." I started to stare into her eyes, they were like thick puddles of chcolate, they pulled me in without waning and I saw she was looking into my eyes too. I leaned into her, no one was around cause we were in the abandoned hallway, and pressed our lips together. A shock sparked between us and I think my heart beated. She started kissing me back, her smell hit me like a sledge hammer, her skin so close to mine, her taste on my lips was so sweet, I was so close to her flesh and her body. My hands rested on her waist and her hands throu my hair making it harder to resist her body and blood. It was pumping throu her fastly, her heart rate was unimaginably fast, pumping her blood throu more and more, faster and faster. She took my bottom lip between hers and sucked lightly, her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for persmission and I let her enter. We were kissing for a while longer but when I had smelt her arousal, I had to stop. I softly pulled back with my eyes clenched tightly.

"I umm yeh we can talk, well we have to now." I smiled at her lightly, my eyes still shut. Her fingers drifted over my eyelids, wanting me to open them. I couldn't, they were dark with lust and it would extremely suspicous. I put my head down so she couldn't see my eyes and opened them, she leaned down and kissed me. Her lips guided me back up and she stopped the kiss, looking deep into my eyes.

"Why are your eyes.." I cut her off.

"I will tell you tonight, over dinner, in Port Angeles."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, well then. I'll see you at lunch. Meet me at my locker."

"Okay" I smiled and pecked her lips. She walked off and I turned around to see Kevin turn the corner.

"Hello Alex. I trust you aren't touching humans lately, specifically Mitchie."

"Whatever I would be doing with Mitchie is none off your business."

"Well, if you say so. We'll be watching Alex."

He vampire sped away and I questioned his words. "We'll be watching", what the fuck does that mean? I guess it just meant he will be keeping a close watch on me and her to see if we are romantically involved. It didnt matter, I was way to excited for tonight. It was lunch time and we walked into the cafeteria hand in hand, everyone was gaping at us with their jaws on the tables. I introduced her to Veronica, Bree, Ian, and Peter and the girls all accepted her nicely and the guys winked at me and nudged my arms. They knew I had never had sex since I was raped, and they knew the subject was still a sensitive one but they loved to tease me about "getting none". Lunch was almost over when Peter asked two embarassing question which shocked us all.

"So Mitchie, are you a virgin?"

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Bree screamed. Mitchie blushed and my eyes darkened.

"Its just a question. So are you?"

"Umm yeah, i've never had sex. I want it to be with someone special"

"Oh okay, thats cool. So are you planning on doing it with Alex? I mean she hasn't got any since WHACK!!!"

I had punched him so hard he fell off his chair, but he deserved it. He had a almost told her about the rape and he had told her I had "got some". He was gunna get hit again later on in the day.

I was practically jumping by the time school was almost over, I walked to her locker to walk her to my car but all of her friends were there and they looked like a mix between pissed and disappointed. Mitchie looked up at me and they all turned around and glared angrily, they said their goodbyes and walked past me muttering something about her getting herself heartbroken.

I ignored them and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, put her in the car and drove to a convience store. I gave her $50 and told her to get lots of candy and some pop while I got gas. When she was finished, she came outta the store with a bag full of candy and some change in her hand. She handed it to me and I told her to keep it, she reluctantly put it in her pocked. We drove for hours talking and the whole time she picked up some medication for her mother Connie. We were walking to my car along the streets while it was raining when I smelt vampire. I could smell at least nineteeen, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alley as quick as I could without vampire speed.

"What are you mfghhh" I kissed her to shut her up. I pushed her against the wall and broke the kiss. I put my finger across her lips to tell to stay quiet. I looked out the alleyway and sure enough there was more than nineteen vampires, some were crawling on the walls, some free running on the roofs and some just plainly walking on the streets. I counted twenty-two vampires, thats more than i've ever met in my life. And why were they here? I pushed her against the wall behind a large portruding pipe and told her to stay put and be quiet. I kissed her sofltly and walked confidently out from the alleyway.

"Well hello, brothers, sisters, what is it that brings you here to such a small town?" I asked while I bowed my head in respect. They all jumped from the roofs and walls to the street and bowed back. It was a sign of respect and peace in our life, it also meant there was no means to attack.

"My names Gabriel, 1678. What calls us here is the ending of our race, and the creation of a hybrid life. The signs are calling us to a place not to far from here. It will call to you too sister." 

"Hello Gabriel, its a pleasure. My names Alex, 1933," It was accostemed in our race to tell the date of our change. It was reason for things like respect your elders and for things like how older people have more power and control, "But what do you mean by the ending of our race and the creation of a hybrid? Not to doubt you sir, but here we are, all living, well technically speaking." I heard a few giggles and agreements from the crowd.

"Every few years, we are brought to one specific place where we hear of the Ancient Rule being broken. It is the one rule that can never be broken by any vampire. We are the vampires sent to do the duty of killing traitors, we come in great numbers to make sure the job gets done. Don't be intimidated by us Alex, we shall not harm you."

"I'm not intimidated, just thinking. Where are the signs showing you too?"

"Bogachiel, its a couple miles from here. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I temporarly live there. Will you be hunting humans?"

"Oh, no. Not since there are many other vampires in the area, it may cause , you live, hmm I see. Umm well Alex, we shall be on our way."

"Thank you Gabriel. Best of luck and safety." I bowed and they all bowed back and jumped their way back uptop the buildings and on the walls. I walked back Mitchie, she looked shocked and extrememly confused. I pulled her to me, hugging her and lifted her chin to meet my eyes. I kissed her slowly and passionately, making sure to be careful and meaningful. I broke the kiss when I heard vampire speed feet running on the street, I listened carefully, there was three. I peered out of the alley from behind the protruding pole, they stopped and now they were laughing and joking around, it seemed harmless before one spoke.

"Oi! Smell that, its 'uman. Smells tasty and worked up. Let's find 'er"

I quickly took of my hoodie and made her put it on, before grabbing her bridal style and running vampire speed. I could hear them getting farther and farther away. I noticed the look on her face, she had her eyes tightly closed and her head burrowed into my chest, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was grasping my shirt. We reached the back of the diner and I started to human walk into the diner.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. Just hear me out, okay?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes still the sizes of golf balls. I pushed the door open with my foot, walking in and setting her down in a booth, when I went to let her go she grasped me tightly again. I understood and picked her up again, I shuffled in first and she after and she leaned against me with my arms around her. I called the waiter over and I ordered a cup of tea and a burger and fries for her.

"What's going on Alex?"

"Be specific, theres alot going on."

"What and who were those people?"

"... Mitchie, when I tell you this, please don't freak and leave me."

"I'm freaked and i'm here aren't I?"

"Umm yes, but you don't know the whole story."

"Well you can start of telling who those people were." She looked serious.

"Their vampires."

Her jaw practically hit the table and I slowly closed it with my finger, being cautious for her not to spaz. She looked like she was comtemplating the idea.

"What do they do?"

"They hunt down and kill vampires who are romantically involved with humans and could break the Ancient Rule."

"How did we get here?"

"I ran."

"But how?"

"Umm thats kinda what i've been meaning to." She cut me off.

"What is it?" She seemed angry now.

".... I'm a vampire." I whispered. She looked nauseaous, angry, frustrated, and confused.

"Why did you bring me into your world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? Why did you chose to date me? You just made life so much more confusing."

"Confusing?"

"I don't wanna leave you, but what about my safety? My mother? School? My friends? Me?"

"You can't tell anyone, they'll kill me."

"Well, obviously I can't nor won't tell anyone. But what do I do? I mean my girlfriend is a vampire and I..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, i'm sorry I didn't know, I just assumed."

"No, it's okay, i'll make it official. Will you be my girlfriend Mitchie?"

"Yes I will Alex.... but what about my mom?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be safe. Will I be safe?"

"Yes, no one will harm her or you for that matter."

We were interupted by the server bringing over her food, she placed the burger and fries down and then the cup of tea. She looked at our position and looked disgusted. This was a small town, anything different must of been a sin, especially this.

"C'mon, eat and drink, it'll do you good."

"What about that vampire who's being hunted by the other vampires?'

"Thats me." She looked horrorfied.

"What?! No! Please don't die."

"I'm not going to die, only if I break the Ancient Rule."

"What's the rule?"

"I'll tell you about it later." I smiled at her and we talked for at least an hour longer before I paid, and picked her up again and ran to the car. I put her inside first, then myself.

"Are you gunna be in trouble for being home late, or we can stay at a hotel?"

"No, my mom is on medication and she hasn't had any today so she wouldn't notice and train going throu the house, so a hotel sounds good."

I smiled at her and she smiled back painfully. I could tell she didn't like the subject.

"So, when did you last "get some"" She winked at me and I cringed. She just had to bring up that subject.

"Umm 1933, I was raped." I was sure my face automatically frowned, apparantly so did hers cause when I looked at her she had tears in her eyes.

"Omg! I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I cut her off.

"It's okay, it was over seventy years ago, when you live forever you can get over things sometimes I guess."

We talked no more but I did take her hand and squeeze it reassureringly. She squeezed back and we soon after reached a Ramada, I heard they were expensive, but nice, clean and respectable, thats all we needed. I picked her up, locked the doors and entered the automatic doors, we reached the desk and I paid for the most expensive room they had. It was the Queen's Suite and almost everything was gold. The bed, the floors, the walls, the bathroom, the everything. I took her and laid her down on the bed, I pulled back the bedding and placed her inside, pulling the covers back over her. I walked away to the bathroom to find some type of bed clothes but finding none I walked back in with her standing in her underwear trying to get her top off fully. She smiled at me and walked over, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bed. She pulled the covers back and pulled me in with her. She cuddled against me, my back to her chest, it was so peaceful, just listening to her breathing. Her heart beat softly pounding, its constant rhythm music to my ears. I let her sleep and let the calm mood settle on me for tonight, cause tomorrow I knew there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Ending it there. Its 2:30 in the morning. Review if you want something different. :)


	3. Blood and Sex

_**Thanks for the reviews. No, falling in love with a human is not the Ancient Rule, but nice guess thousand lies.**_

_**When I say 'eye veins' i mean the veins like in 'The Vampire Diaries' kinda thing.**_

_**I took Aro's and Jane's powers in this chapter, but I needed them for a good reason, just read and you'll understand ^_^**_

_**There is a sex scene at the end, YE BE WARNED!!!**_

_**Here's the next chapter :)**_

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

I didn't wake in the Ramada hotel room I fell asleep in last night, I woke up room that seemed more like a house, than a home. It smelt cold and fresh but it felt uncomfortable and awkward. I was in different clothes when I woke up, they were black striped pajama pants and a white baggy V-Neck that smelt like Alex. I stood up, stilll groggy and tired, a soft voice break my spell.

"Are you okay?"

"Where am I?"

"Umm, my house. It's uhh 7:30 in the morning. I took us here about an hour ago."

"Your house?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you here or brought you into all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've put you in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt, Kevin and Emma, their vampires. They strongly believe that the Ancient Rule should never be broken. They would do anything to hurt me, and to hurt me they would hurt you."

"But why? I mean, we haven't broken this Ancient Rule have we?"

"No, but they think we will. It's been broken a few times before but those who broke it died. I just don't see why they would stop us. Were both girls." I was confused now.

"What's the Ancient Rule?"

_Alex's POV_

I hoped this topic wouldn't come up. The vampire girls I had dated in the past had always wanted to have sex, but I couldn't. It always took me back to the night of the rape and change.

"Umm the Ancient Rule is that a vampire can never have sexual romantics with a human."

"Sexual romantics?"

"Umm, they can never make love." Her eyes widened and her body tensed.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." Her body relaxed and after a while she suddenly spoke.

"So we can never have sex?"

"Uhh I-I-I wouldn't know umm I don't think so umm."

"Why not? I mean, i've known you for like two days and yet I want to." My jaw dropped open, but I quickly composed myself.

"Well, we can't cause your smell and blood and because of the rape and other things. Vampires can only make love with other vampires, we can't also from .... well you kinda saw the amount of vampires that came to stop the breaking of the Ancient Rule."

"So we can do it if i'm a vampire."

"I don't think so, I could never kill you and take your soul to become one of us just for sex."

"Well, we'll discuss that. So... no sex?

"Seems so."

"Darn."

"Why?"

"I was looking forward to having sex with you." I raised an eyebrow.

"You've thought about it?"

"I've done than more than think about it." She walked to her bag and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. She tossed it to me and I looked at it, it was strawberry flavoured, edible, self warming lubricant.

"How did you get this?"

"My mom..."

"I won't ask."

"Good, so we can never make love?"

"If I said we could try would it make you happy?"

"Yes!" She ran over to me and kissed me. I kissed her back softly, she was already making me try to control myself around her so we could. This would be interesting. I broke the kiss after she had tried to push me towards the bed, she could never really push a vampire, it was impossible for a human. She looked away blushing, obviously embarrased. I grabbed her wrist and pecked her lips once more.

"You can hold on to this. Hmm self warming, we'll need it." I passed her back the lubricant smiling.

"Why?" I slowly took off my hoodie, and it left me in my black wife beater. I wrapped my arms around her back, and I felt her shiver.

"See? I'm freezing?" I said, "It won't be pleasant boning an icicle." I joked.

"I think it will be perfect whenever and however we do it."

I smiled kindly, and passed her some new clean clothes, she couldn't smell like me. If another vampire saw us enter and then her coming out smelling like me, we would be killed for sure.

I told her to take a shower and then meet me downstairs.

_Mitchie's POV_

I walked out of the shower, hair sticking to my body and wet in a towel. I was shocked to see some woman with a basket picking up all of Alex's clothes from the floor. Before I could even say hello she whipped around and dropped the basket, i'm guessing she smelt me.

"Umm, hi."

"Hello, i'm umm Alex's mother, Teresa. Umm what are you doing here? In my daughters room I meant?"

"I spent the night. Well some of it." Her eyes widened with shock and horror.

"ALEX! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" In a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me with her hands up.

"Teresa, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think?! A girl comes out naked from your shower and your all happy and smiling downstairs, and it's not what I think?! All the other vampires are gunna kill us, including her."

"Teresa, let me explain please."

"Oh my god, Alex! You guys had sex?!

Jerry, get up here!" In another flash of an eye, a short built man appeared next to Alex's mother, I assumed it was her father. He looked more than pissed. He looked between me and Alex a couple of times.

"Alex!" He attacked her, pushing her against the wall and shouting at her, she quickly slithered around his back and threw him against the wall, at the speed of light she ran to him and grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. I could her the bones in his neck cracking already from her pure strength.

"No, Alex don't!" Teresa screamed. She let him go and he fell to the floor, grasping his throat. She began to walk away and he stood up.

"Alex, watch out!" I screeched. She turned around to see him run at her and push her with both of his hands, throwing her into the wall. The force crushed the wall beneath her and she bellowed throu the wall. I was worried when she didn't get back up quickly, I ran over to her and her mother grabbed my wrist and stopped me, shaking her head, not because she was angry, but almost like a warning. Alex jumped back out, her eyes a deep charcoal black and her eye veins a bright red, popping out vigorantly. She jumped at Jerry and punched him in the face, he stumbled back and she bit his shoulder, no doubt injecting her venom like she had told me she could do. She picked him up and threw him throught the window. It shattered into a million pieces, falling like stars from the sky, he didn't get back up after. She turned and looked at Teresa. Her eyes scared me, they had never looked this violent and frightening. I backed away, over to her bed.

"If you had of just listened to me Teresa this could have been avoided. We haven't had sex, she just slept over cause we were out late. Nothing more. I understand the consequences if I broke the rule and I wouldn't do that to her or us."

"I just assumed, she was kinda naked in nothing but a towel and you were so happy."

"I was happy because I love being with her. This is the happiest i've ever felt since 1933. She makes me feel alive again." I smiled, but seeing her eyes sent me into a panic frenzy again. Her mom must of noticed.

"Alex, clean this up. And your scaring your guest." She vampire sped out of the room.

She covered her eyes and at human speed walked to her drawers. She pulled out a pair of baby blue Ray Bans to cover her eyes.

"Umm we have school, you may want to get dressed."

"Uhh yeh I guess." She left the room and I got dressed in some of her clothes. They were black skinnies, a blue V-Neck, and a green and black striped hoodie i've seen her wear before. I walked downstairs and she had prepared a bowl of Nesquik Chocolate Cereal for me. She smiled and hugged me for a while, before pulling back fully I slowly moved my fingers up her face and reached her glasses and slowly slid them off. Now her only her pupils were black and the gold tinted honey color was missing and was replaced with a deep solemn charcoal. I kissed each one of her eyeslids, lingering my touch, and put her glasses carefully on. She leaned in a kissed me softly which quickly turned into one of our make out sessions. It was going perfect until her mother walked in on us. We broke apart and I had swollen lips.

"Ehgh hem! Kissing leads to sex, and in our world sex with your kind leads to death for us all. Behave you girls."

I sat down and started eating my breakfast, Alex watching me the whole time with a slight smile on her face. As soon as I was done she threw the bowl into the sink, and picked me up bridal style and at vampire speed rushed us to her car. She started the car and rove off way past the speed limit. After a couple minutes driving I could see three figures standing in the middle of the road.

"Stay in the car, if anything happens take my keys, drive to 440 Wood Avenue and say Alex sent you." I nodded and accepted the keys.

_Alex's POV_

"What now?" I questioned.

"We saw you last night, both of you, first at the hotel room you rented and then when you brought her back to your house." Emma replied.

"Well then you would know if you were watching us that nothing happened. We talked and she just slept."

"I'm sure, I can smell your scent on her even now."

"Yes, cause she's wearing my clothes Kevin. She slept over unexpectedly, she didn't bring any clean ones."

"The visitors want to see you today. I'm sure you know them, they said they ran into you by Port Angeles."

"Yes, I met them. Why do they wish to see me?"

"Because they have to ask you some questions. We have already been asked them."

"Tell them to meet me at my house, today, after school." I started to walk back to the car. Mitchie looked worried.

"No need Alex, their already here." I turned around to see the rest of the vampires, all standing beside Matt, Kevin and Emma

"Hello to all of you again. I'm sorry I can't speak now, I have a school to attend to. I don't want anyone getting suspicous." I turned to walk away.

"Not so fast Alex." Gabriel ordered. A couple of vampires ran and grabbed me by my arms, forcing me to the ground. Gabriel looked me straight into the eyes, they looked menacing. I had heard of this gift, to compel another vampire or human by just getting them to look you in the eye. I closed my eyes and looked to the ground.

"Oh, it looks like she needs a little persusion." Gabriel said.

Kevin and a few others walked to my car. I looked at Mitchie and screamed drive. She jumped to the drivers side and turned the engine on, she reversed the car and sped off, a couple vampires following her.

"No, okay, stop. I'll do anything, just don't hurt her." He nodded and just like magic the vampires who were attacking Mitchie appeared back into the crowd.

"Anything my child?" I nodded. "Well then stand, and look into my eyes."

I did as he said and he took my hands. I peered into his eyes, I suddenly felt open, like he could get any answer or information he wanted out of me.

"Are you dating a human?" He asked.

"Yes." Oh crap.

"Are you planning on turning her into a vampire?"

"No." Oh shit, i'm fucked.

"Are you planning on breaking the Ancient Rule with this inferior mortal?" I felt uncontrollable and the answer slipped from my tongue.

"Yes." 

He looked like he was about to explode or implode, whichever one it was, it wasn't good. His grips on my hands tightened and he kicked me in the back of the knee, forcing me down to the ground again. My wrists were twisting and turning while he grappled them trying to break them.

"Lykke, come fourth."

A simple, quiet, elegant looking woman emerged from the mass amounts of vampires.

"Give this imbecile of a vampire a little taste of what will happen if she breaks the Ancient Rule." Gabriel ordered and she nodded.

She stepped forward with a few tiny steps, until she reached me, she gently kneeled down and kissed my lips softly. Gabriel let go of my hands and stepped back. As soon as her lips left mine I felt an incredible pain surge through my body from the tips of my toes and land squarely in my heart and head. At first I wouldn't show them I was in pain but soon enough I was screaming full on, at the top of my lungs, it was like my veins were on fire, my whole body convulsing in unimaginable agony. I was screaming in pain, I looked at my arms, the veins turning blue and then red. It felt like in my mind it was reminiscing about everything bad and catastrophical, I put my hands on the side of my head, squeezing it together to make it go away, nothing worked. I grabbed my side in pain, it felt like I was a human again, being stabbed in the liver repeatedly and harshly. I fell on to my back, hands grasping my chest. I could feel the fire-like-fell spread to every inch of me, my head and heart the start of the infectious disease. And suddenly, it all crawled to my head, it was like a spider creeping up my body, every one of its legs taking to time to make sure it got its footing in and then slowly taking the next step up my body. I grasped my head once again, squeezing it between my palms. I had never screamed so hard and long in my entire lifetime. I started spitting blood, my lungs full of it, I soon started puking it all up, dry heaving until it felt like there was no blood in my body. My eyes leaked red, it flowed from my nose and ears. I layed on the floor, becoming numb to it all.

"Thats enough Lykke." Gabriel said. She nodded, walked over and straddled me, I couldn't even stop her. She brushed the hair from my eyes and face.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered. I was still moaning in pain as she lent down and kissed me once more, this time harder, her tongue seeking entrance as she shoved it into and massaged my tongue along in my mouth. I could tell she was reluctantly to pull back, and the pain stopped slowly, retracting itself like someone had killed the spider in my body and it was coiling up its legs as it died. Suddenly, it was all gone, the pain, the girl. I was just left in my own puddles of blood.

"Pull her up" I heard in the background. Someone stood me up, my head still dangling down as someone was talking to each other. They wrenched my head back with my hair, making me face Gabriel.

"If you even think of having sex with this mortal, I will personally make you watch her die, and then I will torture you to death. Just imagine one-hundred times the pain of our little treat." He smiled wickedly and they dropped me to the floor. They all disappeared in a flash, except for one, Lykke.

"What do you want?" I asked as strongly as I could cause of my shaky voice. Trying to stand up on my weak knees.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" She asked kindly.

"Why would you help me?"

"I don't like having to do this to people and I strongly disagree that vampires can't have sex with humans, I did, twice. But thats not the issue here. My mother and father did this, and now i'm forced to take on their job and legacy for fifty years before I can hand the job to another comrad or clan member."

"Okay, I see. Just please, can you take me to Wood Avenue?" I asked. She complied and pick me up and in a flash we were standing by the Wood Avenue sign post. She dropped me softly, and I thanked her. She nodded and disappeared. I could see my car from here and I started the challenge of walking a few houses over. The pain in my legs was agonizing as I took each step. I finally reached the door and I knocked on it, at lightening flash speed the door opened and I fell over into someones arms. Everything went black, all I could remember doing was saying someone's name.

".... mit-chie?...."

_Mitchie's POV_

Alex had been gone for so long, I regretted leaving her. When I heard a knock at the door Veronica beat me to it and opened the door. Alex stumbled in and Veronica caught her, I had never thought a vampire could pass out but that's what happened. She said my name before she passed out, it made me smile lightly, even though she was in pain.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I don't know Mitchie. Ian, get me a blood pack from the fridge quickly."

"A blood pack? It's not human is it?"

"No, never. It's prepacked animal blood we've hunted for storage and emergency." I nodded and looked at Alex, she had blood all over her hair and running down her chin and cheeks. It didn't look like her, she looked like a broken angel form of my Alex. Ian returned with a package of blood in his hand, he handed it to her while he ran to Alex's other side and grabbed her hand like I had done. She was sprawled out on their kitchen island, soaking it with her blood, it was running down the sides of the island, streaking the sides with red. I was crying and sobbing. Veronica poked the package with her nail and punctured it, she poured the blood into her mouth. Slowly, Alex's eyes fluttered a little, and she tried to sit up but Bree pushed her down on the table.

"Where's Mitchie? Is she safe? Is she okay?"

"I'm right here, i'm fine babe." I cupped her cheek and she smiled lightly. She closed her eyes again, the bags under her eyes were huge, they were also puffy and red, looking like a human who hadn't slept for weeks and was on a drug withdrawl.

We all sat around and waited for her to come back, we often replaced her blood pack with a new one when it had been fully injected inside of her. It was hard to tell if she was alive but Ian reassured me she would be fine, at least every hour or so she make some type of movement from at least squeezing my hand or coughing. After a few hours watching her, Bree said it would be best if I just go to sleep or at least rest, since I wouldn't be going to school today and cause we had all been through alot. After a little bit of convincing I rested on the couch, I made Bree promise me if she woke, that she also would wake me immediatly. I awoke to Alex, still covered in blood caressing my cheek. She spoke softly, but it was hoarse, like it hurt her throat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Your the one covered in blood, and your asking me if i'm okay?" She giggled.

"Yes, and are you?" She kissed me lightly.

"Yes, i'm way better now." I replied.

"Alright, well its 7:45, i'm gunna take a shower and then drive you home. You haven't been home for a couple days, your mom is probably worried." She got up and walked away.

"Can I join the shower?" I winked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I was just tortured for dating you, god knows what they would do if we fooled around."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it's just like said, you didn't know. Maybe i'll let you join next time when i'm not getting blood off my dead body." She kissed me lightly again and grabbed a towel and walked away. About twenty-five minutes later when she still wasn't ready I walked into the room she was dressing in. It was darkly light because the black curtains were closed. There was a wooden furnished mirror on top of a wooden chest of drawer on the right side of the room and a queen sized bed with dark bedding on the left. She was walking around in just her bra and some sweats, her pale skin luminecent. I could see the scars on her back and across her shoulders, running in front of her to her stomach.

"What happened to you?" I blurted quickly before I had even realized it had slipped from my mouth.

"Oh, umm hi," She tried covering herself with her arms and hands, "Umm what are you talking about?"

"The scars on your back."

"Oh, them. It happened well Lykke was torturing me. It's a sign I disrespected an elder and that I was punished. No biggy."

"No Biggy?!

"Yup, no biggy Mitchie."

I trailed my fingretips across them and examined the scars, two deep black scars stretched across from her left shoulder to underneath her right bra strap and proceeded along to her stomach. One more deeper blackish-reddish scar marked along her back starting from the bottom of her right shoulder blade, across her back, down to her muscled stomach and joined with her toned protruding pelvis which made a V shape into her pants. I had them too, my mother called them 'penis lines' hence the penis down there, but when your body was thin and toned on a girl it was actually just your pelvis bone protruding. I ran my fingers down her third scar, down her back, to her hips, across her stomach to rest my hands on the front of her pants, still softly touching the mark with my thumb. I looked into her normally gold eyes to see that they were dark, like a honey color. She tried stepping back but I stepped with her.

"Mitchie we can't.

"You promised we could try, just take it as far as you can, and if you can't handle my sexiness, we'll just stop." I winked at her.

"I'm already pushing myself to far just being this close to you." She grabbed my wrists and pushed me away gently.

"Just try?" She thought about it for a moment and then nodded and kissed me. It was slow and passionate, she was taking her time and being careful and cautious. I didn't mind, I thought it was sweet. She broke the kiss and walked to the brown colored door, closing it and locking it. She walked back and looked in my eyes.

"If I need to stop, you need to let me, promise?"

"I promise."

She put her hands on my waist and around my back and pulled me close, she was freezing so I flinched and shivered. She moved her hands agonzingly slow up my back, underneath my shirt, my skin flinching every time she touched somewhere new. She had reached my shoulder blades and I had the goosebumps all over, het touch was so gentle and refined. I helped her lift up my shirt, as soon as it was off she returned to caressing my skin. My body was hot all over and yet she was freezing cold, it helped cool me down. She leaned in and kissed me, her lips were freezing, giving me the chills and yet sending heat to so many other places. She pushed me to the bed so gently I didn't notice we were there until my legs hit the bed and I sat down, I pulled her onto me, feeling some of her weight against me made me realize we might actually do this. I played with her pants line and soon slipped under to play with her thong. She was kissing down my neck when she stopped abruptly I was worried for her, maybe I was pushing her too fast.

"Are you okay Alex?"

"Just give me a minute." She whispered. She leaned into my hair, softly breathing in, before she moved her face away from me and sat on me in a straddling form. She breathed in deeply and evenly, i'm guessing she was trying to rid my scent from her mind. I watched her breast rise and fall in her black lace bra before she quickly got up and opened the window and breathed in severely. I shuffled my feet over to the side of the bed, dangling them. She breathed in and out for another minute before I stood up and walked beside her, not close enough to spike her stimulation and not far enough for her to think I was scared.

"I'm sorry, all of your body is driving me crazy." She whispered sadly.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. I want your first time, and our first time to be special, not something like where I can't control myself and stop every few minutes and take a breather." She looked at me, her eyes were a dark gold, threatening to become black.

"If you can't do it now, it's fine. We can wait."

"But, I mean, I don't wanna wait, I feel like right now it would be perfect and if we missed it, it would be wrong."

"I feel the same way, but things don't always work out perfectly."

"Do you wanna keep trying? It may take a while, but I think we might get there."

"Yes, I wanna try." She nodded.

"Okay, gimme a sec." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the door, telling me to wait here. A couple seconds later Alex, Veronica and Bree were pushing the guys out the door. They were saying things like can they sit and watch and Peter was even hanging onto the doorframe wanting to stay that bad. Alex thanked the girls and gave them her keys to her car to get rid of the guys, they winked at me and her and then finally left. She told me to wait outside again while she ran in and made some bumping around noises. A minute later she came out and walked over to my bag, taking out the lubricant I showed her. She winked at me, passed me the bottle and took my hand, she walked around behind me, covering my eyes and slowly opened the door. It was filled with scented and normal candles, there was rose pettles on the floor leading to the bed and a couple were on it, it was still dimly lit. She looked at me again, her eyes filled to the brim with love and lust.

"Even if we can't fully finish what we started, I still want you to remember this night forever."

"Alex, thank you. I love you so much." She smiled.

"I love you too Mitchie."

I smiled dreamily and pulled her onto the bed again, this time hopefully we would be on for a couple of hours, not just a few awkward minutes. Our lips met in a firey, passion, loved filled kiss. After a few minutes she slowly worked her hands to my jeans and slowly unbuttoned them, and took down the zipper. I broke the kiss to look at her face, it was painfilled and scrunched up, her eyes closed, her eye veins the color of rosy bright blood. She opened her eyes to look at me, asking for permission to continue, I nodded and she pulled down my jeans. She stopped for a minute once they were off, breathing gravely again.

"If you need to breathe out the window you can." I whispered. She nodded and got off of me, walked to the window, stuck her head out and breathed for a couple minutes. Just as I was about to sit up to look at her when her body pushed me down again, she smiled at me genuinely before kissing my neck and working her way down my collarbone. I started to pull her sweats down, slowly, she helped me get them down, and her lips met between my breasts. I gasped, I could feel her smile into her kisses, she was so cold and I loved it. She moved her hands behind my back, smoothly grabbing at my bra straps and unclipping it. She removed it with ease and it hit the bedroom floor, her hands tenderly ran up the sides of my breasts before her thumbs hit my nipples and they instantly hardened. She nimbly massaged and caressed them, her mouth grazing over one before slowly sucking on one, her tongue circling my nipple. I moaned and she moved her hand up and worked on the left one. After a few minutes she switched positions, her mouth moving to my left and her fingers to my right, her tongue lightly flicked and circled my nipples before she would suck and gently nibble them, driving me insane.

She moved her hand and mouth away and pressed our chests together, I moaned at the cold contact. Her face was in the crook of my neck, when she stopped breathing I could tell she was having more problems, I let her wait it out before she looked at me again, her eyes were black and under her eyes they were puffy and red like a human would look like if they had been crying. I felt so bad, we shouldn't be doing this, if that was what it did to her.

"Do you need to stop?"

"Yes, for a while."

She got off of me weakly, grabbed a shirt off the floor to cover her chest and walked into the kitchen. I watched her while leaning against the door frame with a shirt covering my chest too. She opened the fridge and bit into a package of blood, sucking it dry in a few moments, she grabbed two more and did the same before grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water before sipping it and gargling it around in her mouth before spitting it out. I soon figured out she had gargled the water to get rid of the taste for me, she was so selfless, she was always thinking about someone else. She walked up to me, and pushed me into the room, closing the door with her foot and quickly turning around to lock it. She pulled the shirt away from my chest and dropped her at the same time. She growled and pushed me onto the bed, grabbing the lubricant and pouring some over my breast and stomach, she started to rub, and kiss and lick every bit of body she could find. The lubricant started it's self warming and she played with my thong strap before she slowly pulled in down, waiting for me to stop her, I never did. She took off her own black thong and pressed our bodies together fully, our hands exploring every inch, she slowly glided her hands down my body, she reached the area of her desires and starting stoking and massaging.

"A-a-alex. O-oh god!" She moved her face down, kissing between my breasts, my abs, my stomach, before just kissing my swollen, aching clit. She kissed, sucked, licked and tenderly nibbled my clit, I was moaning and writhing beneath her in pleasure. She gently pressed two fingers into my folds, teasing me.

"Alex pleeeaaassseeeee!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

"This may hurt a little bit."

She delicately entered one finger into me, I felt a tiny rip of pain, but everything else was pure pleasure, I was in esctasy.

"Oh god Alex." I gasped, and moaned in pleasure.

She slowly started a gentle motion, making sure I wasn't in any pain. After a minute or two she entered another finger into me, waiting until I relaxed until she started moving in and out again.

"Harder..." I moaned. She started thrusting harder, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Faster..." I moaned again, she complied, moving faster and harder. I gasped when she found my g-spot and started rubbing it with one of hers fingers. I could feel my inside tighten around her delicate fingers, she moved her head back down and started sucking on my clit once more, I felt like I was going to burst. I tried holding on for as long as I could, just enjoying the pure pleasure I was in, but I needed release soon too. She slipped her third finger in me, I screamed her name, grabbing her marble hard skin for support.

"Oh Alex... Oh god, i'm-i'm coming... Alex!" With one last thrust she pushed into me and I ripped throu my orgasm, it tingled in every inch of my body, spreading from my hot desire outward. She thrust softer into me during my orgasm, keeping the pleasure going. She held me while I rode throu and down on my high, breathing hard. She pushed her body into mine, cooling it, which was helpful since I was hot all over. She removed her fingers from me and kissed me one last time before I fell asleep into a peaceful sleep, still being cradled in my arms.

I would never forget the night I gave my vampire girlfriend my virginity, it was perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

I hoped you liked it and that the sex scene wasn't bad or too much, it was my first lovey dovey sex scene.

Did anyone need a cold shower if yaknow what I mean? ;)

Review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Heating things up in Inuvik

_**,Disclaimer: I own nothing... :' (**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Thousand lies - **__** im glad you like it and im sorry for driving you crazy, i'll update more and faster :)  
**__**fabricated disbelief**__** - thank you for your kind comments,,,,yeh, im sick a twilight too no worry**_

_**lilyeyema - **__** thank you so much :)**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long, i've been so busy.**_

_**NEW CHAPTER!**_

_

* * *

_

_Alex's POV_

I was in the kitchen, just cooking her food Mitchie's breakfast. I couldn't believe I let her talk me into having sex with her. I knew we were fucked now, we had to leave today to somewhere they couldn't find us. Or I could change her into a vampire, but I would never do that. We had only known each other for five days, and already I let her so deep into my life that we had sex. I know that the other vampires will kill us if we don't leave in the next few hours, or if I don't change her. I couldn't change her for so many reason, what if she left me and I had changed her into a vampire. I could never kill her, to inject my venom into her beautiful body, I think I would rather die than do that to her.

Veronica walked in and said hello. I was paying attention so I dropped the frying pan onto my foot.

"Oh, that sucks." I picked it up and gave her a look that said 'it was partly your fault fool'.

As soon as she saw the look on my face, she knew. I knew I should have listened to her last night when she had warned me not to unless I would change her. I think she could see from my brooding forehead, puffy eyes and sad demeanor that I regretted it, yet she still played dumb and pressed the subject.

"So... how was last night?"

I looked at her emotionlessly.

"Did you rock her with your vamp sex?" She smiled. I turned around and shrugged lightly.

"Well, I mean you must have, if she screamed as loudly as we all heard."

"You heard?" I turned back around and questioned her quickly.

"Nope, I just needed some type of response from you."

"Oh, okay."

"Please, tell me some details at least!"

"What do you want to know? I had sex with _my _girlfriend. There's nothing to tell you."

"I just, I thought, I dunno..."

"Yeh, same."

"Was it hard to do?"

"Yes, it was the hardest thing i've ever had to do. I had to keep taking breathers and in the end I had to stop breathing. It brought back the rape and the change."

"Oh, I see. So... first time real sex huh?"

"Yeh, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I mean, she fell asleep after I umm her, and nothing happened after that."

"Oh, so she didn't?...."

"No, its okay thou, it was mostly for her."

"Mhm, okay." I just ignored her once again and went back to cooking pancakes and bacon for Mitchie.

_Mitchie's POV_

I woke to a loud crash and someone talking. I got up slowly, a little sore from last night. I smiled at the memories, her breasts on top of mine, her hands in all the right places, the amazing orgasm that tingled though every part of me. I was so happy Alex was my first, and I hope she will be my last and possibly forever. I stood and got dressed in some of her tight girl boxers and just my bra and a tight long grey shirt. The talking had stopped and I walked out my room to be met with the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon. I smiled and walked to the kitchen to find Alex with her head down on the counter on her arms and Veronica reading the paper. I walked to Alex, put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she stood up from the counter and turned around. She hugged me, I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Veronica whistled and I blushed, Alex pulled back and threw an apple at her. She caught it instantly and put it down on the counter, returning to her newpaper. I rolled my eyes and looked at Alex. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, she literally looked dead. Her skin was a blue-ish pale and her eyes were extremely red. She smiled weakly and I pulled her over to a seat. Veronica took time away from her paper to look at Alex over her shoulder.

"Get her a blood pack." Veronica said lightly to me. I nodded and followed her instructions. I opened the fridge and there was tons, all different colored labels and all ordered seperately. I grabbed just a random one and handed it Veronica. She thanked me and looked at Alex. She jabbed it with a needle that had a long tube connected to another needle, she turned to Alex and stabbed her in the neck with the opposite needle. I cringed at the sight, yet Alex didn't even flinch. Veronica squeezed the pack, the blood flowing along the see through tube, into Alex's neck. She squeezed it whenever it seemed needed.

"We have some bad new and good news Mitchie. Which do you want first?" Veronica asked.

"Bad."

"The other vampires might know that you guys had sex."

"What happens now?"

"Umm we can see if they know, and then you guys can act like you haven't, thou it may or may not work. Or you guys might have to make a run for it across the borderline."

"Oh.... crap. What's past the borderline?"

"Another state fool. It will hide the signs of the Ancient Rule, at least for a while."

"How can this Ancient Rule find you like this?"

"It's like a pull. All of the vampires sentenced to keep the rule intact feel a certain pull towards a certain area. The closer they get, the harder the pull and when they get there, the pull stops. The sky also darkens around a certain area, but that only happens sometimes and thats a myth between the vampires sent to keep the rule going."

"What's the good news?"

"Alex and me have discussed where you can go and we also discussed the possibility of your change." At that sentence Alex's eyes shot open.

"I refuse to change her." Alex boomed in.

"Alex shut up! This may be the only way. Your lucky your both girls, if you were a man and a female and you had sex you might have created a hybrid. If that had of happened, they would have surely killed you by now, but since your both girls and that can't happen they may give you another chance to rethink the proposal of her transformation." Veronica argued back. Alex looked speechless.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Say no!" Alex screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Alex!" She growled, ripped the needle from her neck and stomped off.

"Don't worry, she'll some around, I think."

"I'm not ready to be one of you yet." I honestly told her.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you had sex with 'one of us'." Veronica replied. Alex was in front of me before I could even blink.

"Shut up Veronica!"

"Alex, i'm sorry but we are all in danger here just because this human wanted a bit of sex, which she didn't even reciperocate."

"Our sex life is not of your concern!"

"Yes, well it is now since you did it here and now other vampires are going to kill us."

"I'm sorry we've put you in danger. We'll be leaving now."

Alex spun us out of the room at vampire sped, picked up our clothes and returned us to her room in the blink of an eye. She layed me down in her bed and sat beside me. She brushed the hair away from my face and leant down and kissed me. She pulled back way too soon for my liking and threw some clothes on the bed for me to get changed into. I changed into them and looked at her, she had her eyes closed and was smelling the air. Her gold pupils dialated and she ran to me, picking up her wallet on the way.

"We have to go now!"

She picked me up and pulled me onto her back. She ran threw her still broken window and jumped off the huge mountain their house was built on. I knew not to scream, the vampires would hear us. She ran past trees and animals, occasionally lookiing back to see if there were any followers. I looked back and watched the scene. Vampires were running after us and just about when she looked back they would either jump to the trees or hide behind them.

"Alex!" She looked behind us and caught sight of a vampire. She swiftly dropped me to the floor and ran at him unexpectantly, she ran and she grabbed him by the head and flipped over him: she held him by his and his body flew throu the air, leaving her with his head in her hands. She threw it as hard as her vampire strength could manage into the woods. She ran and picked me up again, I was on her back again. We ran for a couple more hours before we reached a town called Kitimat. She told me it was in British Columbia, Canada. She reached a small mall and we entered swiftly. She took me to the closest teenager outlet store and told me to buy a new outfit. I changed into a baggier than normal pair of blue skinnies, baggy grey hoodie, and a plaid shirt. A sudden realization hit me.

"Alex, my mom?"

"She'll be fine. They have never the offenders relatives in a case like this. Their still running after us probably."

"Alex, i'm so sorry. If I hadn't insisted on having sex, we wouldn't be in this mess." An old couple had walked by at that moment and heard our conversation, obviously disgusted.

"No, it's not your fault. If I had of controlled myself, you would be at home right now, in your bed, safe and comfy."

"Who said I want to be there?"

"It's not that, it's the part where your not safe."

"I don't care, i'm here with you, that's all that matters to me."

She smiled and grabbed a whole bunch of clothes, ranging from sweats to shirts and paid. We left the store and Alex had all of the clothes in her right hand, so I grabbed her left and held onto it. She squeezed it and leaned in for a kiss which I gladly accepted, a couple of young boys whistled and a few adults mentioned how disgusting we were loudly. She pulled back and ran us to the Ford Dealers after we had bought some more essentials. She bought a big 4 by 4 Ford Edge and started driving along a deserted road. It was night time and she had stopped for gas, giving me some money for some snacks, when I entered the store a man with his hood up turned his back to me. I ignored it and picked throu their large selection of sugared candies. I felt a wrist grab me, it was bone crushing tight, his thick masculine hand wrapped around my nimble tiny wrist, it was turning red where I could see the pure strength of this mans grip. I looked at his eyes, pure black with anger like Alex's the day her father attacked her.

"Make one sound and alert Alex and i'll rip your throat where you stand." I nodded and he walked me out of the store, with a death grip on my arm now. I saw the Ford Edge but no Alex, it was completely silent until I heard a twig snap and I turned around and was met by Alex's fierce penetrating eyes. She grabbed him by the throat, throwing him backwards into the forest. He kept his grip on my arm for a moment, it threw me to the ground. I stumbled up, shaking the fall from my head. I saw Alex tear thrrough the forest trees, chasing after the crazy lunatic, just like a crazy lunatic. She was smashing trees and bushes here and there, occasionally pushing over the giant oak trees that were in her way, she looked like a raging bull. She saw him and ran in his direction, leaving me alone with a stunned clerk. He looked at me with a deer caught in head lights look and picked up his phone, i'm guessing to call for help, that or the police to pick up my now off-her-rocker Alex that I could hear screeching from here. I could hear a man's grunt of pain occasionally, but mostly her screams of anger. I looked around the area, I breathed out and saw my breath. I breathed out some more before I looked the the amazement of my breath. A pair of red eyes were staring at me from a bush, growling from anger.

"ALEX!"

In a flash she returned with blood splattered up her chest and neck, her hair all messy and a leaf here and there. She followed the direction of my stunned gaze, she took my hand, pushing me behind her and along to the truck.

"What is it?"

"Get in the car."

She pushed me into the car, opened the glove compartment and grapped a gun. It was a small revolver, compact but no doubt powerful. She grabbed what I guessed what the rounds and started filling the cylinder, occasionally dropping one which made her curse violently. She closed the door after grabbing a handful of rounds, and shoving them into her pocket. She darted like lightening into the woods, leaving me feeling pretty vulnerable. After a few minutes of being alone I had slowly sunk down lower into my seat, feeling safer the lower I got. I heard a couple gunshots and I practically hid under my seat, when my passenger door opened I screamed frantically, Alex quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on my back, hushing me to be quiet and not be worried.

"I already filled up the truck, let's take off hun."

I nodded and jumped back into the car, she closed my door, and sprinted along the front. We had been driving for hours now, I had fell asleep numerous times and there she was looking like a human who hadn't slept at all, she looked worried and concerned, but mostly frightened. That was a look I had never seen on her, it didn't suit her flawless visage.

"What was that thing in the bushed you killed?"

"It was a streck." She said, like I would understand what she meant.

"Which is?"

"It's literally like the monsters from under your bed. They actually eat people, opposed to some vampires who just drink human blood, they rip you to pieces and gorge on your flesh."

"Oh, have you met one before?"

"Yes, a couple times. They keep to themselves and only eat people who they can sense are sad, they aren't exactly heartless. If your married and have kids, they can sense that, and they won't eat you. But if your suicidal, and have no family members, your gunna be on their menu. Some actually do like eating happy people too, which is breaking their unofficial rules but they don't make it very far. In 1943, I was actually good friends with one, he was quite charming, until he ate my friend, then he was screwed."

"Oh, thats interesting. So... why won't you change me? I mean, we could totally-" She cut me off.

"No! I won't!"

"Well, you don't have to do it. Veronica could do it or Bree. They said they would."

"You've talked to them about it?" She snapped.

"Yes, but only briefly." I whispered.

"Let's talk about this later."

"Okay, later. So where are we?"

"Somewhere in midwest Canada. We should pass the Yukon border in a few hours. Are you cold?"

"Oh, that far up? Yes, i'm a little cold."

"Yeh, were pretty far up. Oh, really? I know how I can get you to warm up." She winked at me.

"Oh, do you wanna show me?" I raised and eyebrow at her. She leaned in for a kiss, yet her hand was straying toward the dashboard. She flicked a switch to the right.

"Yup, you turn up the heating." She smiled innocently at me, and pulled back.

"Ugh! Why do you tease me so?"

"Because it's fun, plus your totally the reason were out here avoiding at least 20 vampires you shmuck." I lightly smacked her arm and she laughed like it had tickled her.

"It's not my fault I wanted sex."

"Yes, yes it is actually."

"Shut up you-you-you-icebag."

"Did you just call me an icebag? Jeez, you really are a shmuck."

"Shut up. Well you didn't have to go along with it yknow? You could have stopped, oh wait but you didn't. You were the one totally going for it."

"Jeez, I couldn't help myself looking at your body. It was like innocence on a christmas morning waiting to be ravaged you animal." She winked at me, and I blushed the color of a lobster.

"Oh, well, it was good while it lasted. And then reality hit us like a bulldozer."

"Mhm, yeh well you can't always get what you wish for." 

"I think I can."

"Oh, is that right little missy? And how does that work?"

"I show you my naked body, you melt like ice cream on a hot summers day, and ba-da-boom ba-da-bing, your practically a puddle in my hands."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, wanna try it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" I started to pull of my hoodie. She grabbed my hands and zipped it back up.

"Yes, i'm sure."

"You only stopped me cause you know i'm right."

"Hah! Nice try though."

"I am right, and i'll prove you." She left the conversation there and stepped on the gas pedal.

_Alex's POV_

She had fell asleep again, so I pulled out my phone and made a call to my parents.

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"Your daughter you numb-nuts. Pass me over to Teresa."

"Hello Alex?! Is that you?! You are in so much trouble missy! Mitchie's mom has been calling non-stop wondering where the hell her daughter has disappeared to! Where are you guys?"

"Ummm, i'm pretty sure somewhere by the Yukon."

"The Yukon?! Get your asses back here now!"

"We can't."

"Oh, and why not?"

"We are being chased."

"By who? Oh my god! Alex, you guys had sex! What did I tell you?!" At the word sex that had been shouted throu the phone, Mitchie had snorted quietly and had awoken.

Ohkay, well I gotta go."

"Wait! Alex, where are you guys going?"

"Umm the Canadian Artic, somewhere near Inuvik, possibly. Ok, gotta go, bye." I hung and sighed an unneeded breath of air. Mitchie looked at me, she looked confused.

"Inuvik?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, it's a small icetown, we own a huge, warm cabin up there. Not only is it far away from Bogachiel, the snow can kill our scent. We'll be safe there, for a while at least, before I can take care of all of the vampires."

"Your gunna kill them all?"

"Yeah, well as many as possible at least."

"What if you die?"

"I haven't thought about it." She cringed and quickly changed the conversation to her apparantly favorite topic.

"So... if it's cold up there I guess we shall need each other to warm us up?"

"Nice try again, babe. I'm freezing, I won't help."

"Well, we'll have to see."

_Mitchie's POV_

We stopped for gas a few more times, being more aware these times, and Alex never leaving my side helped too. We had reached a small town that was entirely ice and snow. The truck had barely made it across the ice and though the deep amounts of snow. We parked in the garage of a homely looking cabin that looked huge, this seemed like quite the adventure. She picked me up and ran inside, opening the door to the cutest cabin i've ever seen. It was a huge opened space cabin that had a fireplace, 3 living rooms, a kitchen, 5 rooms, an entertainment room, a fitness room, and a garage filled with quads and snowmobiles. She walked over and threw a match into the fire, it ignited with a burst of warmth and she grabbed a couple more logs and shoved them on top, poking them to catch them on fire too. She turned to look at me and smiled warmly, she removed her jacket, threw it to the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"So.. what do you want for dinner?"

"You." I stately seriously.

"Oh, sorry, but that delicousy isn't on the menu tonight."

"Oh, so when will the special be on."

"The chef has personally removed that from her menu. Something about it being too irresistable."

"I know what she means."

"Umm, i'll make some pasta and you can get changed. There is already some clothes in there, your bedroom is down the hall second to the left."

"Were not sleeping together?"

"It seems so as I can't trust you not to rape me, so I guess not." I threw an oven mitt at her and she just smirked and picked it up.

I wasn't planning on coming out with much clothes on. We hadn't had sex for 4 days, and although it wasn't long at all, I couldn't go any longer without her sexy body in and on mine. I peeled off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my underwear and bra, and walked out. I peeked around the corner to see her back turned to me, I wrapped my arms around her hips and waist, only for her to turn around with her eyes closed.

"I know what your doing, and no. Put some clothes back on."

"Awh, why not babe? No one is following us and like you said they can't pick up our scent in the cold."

"Yes, they can find us, it's possible. And for your information, they won't stop until they kill us, so yes, they are following us."

"But-"

"But no, put your clothes back on, please."

"Oh, it's please now? Does that mean i'm like turning you on or something?"

I closed the inches between our bodies, my chest pressing against her cold body. I ran my fingers over her eyelids, silently asking for her to open them, she did. They were a black with flecks of gold in them, I gasped, she was just so sexy and mysterious. I leaned in and kissed her, it was so soft I didn't think she would feel it. My lips were just barely brushing, until she pushed back hard and grapped my right hip. She was pushing me back onto the couch, my body falling onto it instantly and before I could even pull her on top of me, her rock hard body was pressed against mine. Her knee pushed my legs open and she neatly settled in between them. Her body on mine, the weight on my center made me moan. She smiled into her kisses and quickly discarded her shirt, breaking the kiss for only a moment before her lips were back on mine. Her lips would only have to brush mine and her magic would just flow through my whole body, from the tips of my lips straight down to my toes and circle in between my legs. It was amazing to think how she could do that all in just one kiss, I wondered if that ever happened to her. Her shirtless torso pressed against mine, I gasped, flinched, shivered and soon enough pressed my body against her harder. I was feeling breathless and dizzy from the lack of oxygen and also from her lips. I pulled back, needing to breathe and she smiled apologetically and lifted me up and walked into the main bedroom. The walls were wood but were covered with a polished wood floor type of look, the black curtains were open, the black bedding looked so comforting and inviting. The headrest was made of wood with intricate designs carved into it. The carpet was a creamy white color, it was completely stainless. This seemed like this could be heaven in my mind, and right now it was. She settled me down on the bed, checked the windows were locked, closed the curtains and closed and locked the door. She sat down on the bed softly and looked at me straight in the eyes. She looked human, well as close as it could get, the lighting lit up her eyes and her pale skin tone, making her a honey colored. She had normal human bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess, she looked like a perfectly messy human, it made me smile uncontrollbly.

She crawled onto the bed, and against me once more. Her arms on either side of me shoulders, her hair falling down on to me, tickling my cheeks but I didn't mind. She took her time removing my bra straps, unclipping the back slowly to tease me. It hit the floor and she kissed my neck, I moved my neck to give her more access, she found my pulse point easily and sucked it, probably leaving a small hickey, but I didn't mind. She kissed lower until she reached my collarbone and I realized I was being selfish. I rolled her over, Alex obviously letting me, and took off her bra. She arched her back when I took her cold nipple into my mouth and her other breast into my hand. She let out her first moan when I sucked on it and I smiled, glad I could do that to such a beautiful creature such as herself. I let my hands explore her smooth, toned stomach. I ran my hands down her thighs and she gasped. I looked into her eyes while I ran my hands over her most delicate body part, she moaned and let her head fall back. I stroked and massaged her folds, extracting small moans here and there.

"Oh, Mitchie, please."

"What do you want?"

"All of you, everything, I need you inside me."

I found her opening with a finger, and slowly teased her, putting my finger in slightly and then pulling out. I finally thought teasing was enough and entered her slowly. She gasped my name, and arched her back. I smiled proudly at my accomplishment. Her insides were even cold, her muscles tightened on my fingers when I thrust into her slowly.

"Oh, faster, harder Mitch."

I put another finger into her and thrust deeper and harder, she was moaning non-stop now and I leaned down and kissed her clit. She moaned loudly so I kissed her again there, soon sucking and nibbling.

"More." She gasped.

Her muscles clenched around my fingers soon and she came. I licked her clean, and a few minutes later she jumped on top of me.

"Get ready for a wild night babe."

We spent hours making love, by the time we went to bed it was past 5:00 and we were both exhausted. I cuddled against her and she put her arm around my waist, making me feel safe and secure. Her cold breasts were pressing into my back and yet I didn't mind, it kept me cool. We fell asleep quickly, nothing to worry about. I felt as if nothing could stop us.

I loved her and she loved me, it was all we needed to get throu this.

* * *

Well good morning. It 4:08 in the morning. Next time I update, it will be for "A nobody to you"

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Review and tell me what you think ^_^


	5. Tradegy, Thoughts, and Trouble

_**You guys make me laugh with you reviews ^_***_

_**Thousand lies - thank you so much for loving my story :)**_

_**TheReckless1611 -thank you for reviewing.. haha i needed a cold shower as well, no worry :D**_

_**NEW CHAPTER!!! I know its short, shut up.**_

_

* * *

_

_Alex's POV_

Last night was great, we had sex for hours and I could handle myself quite well. I still had a pull towards her blood since her heartbeat was racing but I didn't need the feel to drink her blood. She was still asleep so I decided to prepare ourselves for the day. We had to go shopping, we had to get food, clothes, and more things for fun in the cabin. I had her breakfast on the counter with the milk and a spoon next to it. I was bored so I was sat crossed legged on the counter, waiting for her to wake up while I was staring at her bedroom door. The door finally opened and I tried to stop the smile that appeared on my face but failed miserably. Her hair was all a mess and she only had a silk robe on that came up to her thigh really high and that barely covered her breasts. She scratched her neck and head and walked over to me, smiling brightly the whole time. I jumped swiftly off the counter, and greeted her in a passionate kiss that she broke off cause she was 'hungry'.

"For a dead person, your really good at sex." She said and smirked. I smirked back and threw a Fruit Loop at her.

"Hmm, for a human, your not half bad."

"OGH! I am very offended." She mocked stomped off and I ran after her and pulled her back with my arms around her waist. She sighed softly and leaned into my embrace, I dragged her back to the table, sat her down and put her breakfast bowl in front of her.

"Eat, now." I ordered with slight humor in my tone pointing towards her cereal.

"But i'm not hungry." She wined.

"You left my kisses cause you were hungry a couple minutes ago."

"I was hungry then."

"If you don't eat your food, no sex tonight." She glared at me and grabbed her spoon reluctantly, shoveling the food in like it was dirt. She had finished her food and I decided to poke at her some more.

"I was only joking about the no sex thing tonight." I said.

She dropped the spoon from her plate, and chased after me. I ran at a decent human speed and jumped over the couch and then decided to piss her off and ran away at vampire speed, leaving her looking like an idiot. I watched her from around the corner, she huffed and threw her dish into the sink, landing with a loud clatter. She walked into our room that we did share, all last night and started undressing. I walked up behind her, her back was toned and pale. Her legs were long, slender and inviting to the touch. I looked up to her butt, it was round, full, and curved; it was firm yet soft. I smiled instinctively and she walked over to the chest of drawers, pulled some clothes out and took off her bra and dropped it to the floor. She didn't know I was there, yet I felt she was teasing me. She took off her underwear and put some new ones on, same with her bra. She smirked and turned to me.

"Your not exactly suddle yknow? I could hear your breathing getting deeper by each second." AHA! She was teasing me. If I could have blushed I would have been bright red. I passed her some clothes and then some thermal jackets, she looked at me like I was insane.

"It's cold out there, you'll freeze to death." I explained.

"Well, we could just stay in here all day, and keep each other warm." She mused.

"Tempting, but we have to get some things." I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. I kissed her cheek and walked away, preparing our snowmobiles. I filled them with gas and sat on one sideways waiting for her to arrive. She walked in and smiled at me.

"This one's yours." I mentioned, pointing at the one behind me.

"Were not sharing one? I can't drive that!" She declared. I chuckled and helped her onto mine instead. I sat behind her, legs wrapped around her thighs and my hands placed on hers on the streering handles. I pressed the garage door opener button and I revved the engine, she chuckled and I skidded off. She gasped and I squeezed her comfortably tight. We traveled along the outskirts of town, sometimes following a trail, sometimes I off-roaded it to piss her off cause she told me she hated it when I first did it. We started to see some buildings, they looked newer than they did in 1967, but some of the old ones remained and I recognized them. I laughed lightly when I saw the old bar that me and Veronica partied at, we had gotten so drunk that some locals had to drive us home. She looked at me confusedly and I said I would tell her later. She shook her head and we soon reached the town square. I stopped the snowmobile and I parked it at a parking post. I hopped off and gave her my hand while she jumped into my arms and I stood her down onto the hard snow. I kept her hand in mine as we walked into the grocery store, I grabbed a grocery cart and we walked through the wide aisles. I looked at some of the ederly people, I recognized a few from when I was last here. They looked at me and I glanced away quickly. I took out my Ray Ban glasses and put them along with a pink tuke that made Mitchie smile. I only had skinny jeans, a shirt, and a black baggy hoodie on; which made people look at me weird since the town was at least at a constant -35 degrees celcius. I just kept my head down and ignored their confused looks.

"What's B-Meat?" She asked as she looked at a packaged of dry meat. I chuckled lightly, she would scream if she found out what meat she was touching.

"Buffalo." She did exactly what I thought and dropped the meat back onto the shelf with a disgusted look on her face. I burst into a fit of giggles and she looked at me angrily.

"No sex tonight now!" A young couple passed, looking between us shockedly. I laughed at their faces and completely ignored them and pulled her close to me and kissed her deeply. The guy whistled and i'm guessing the woman he was with ,who I assumed was his girlfriend, hit him in the back of the head. I giggled and took her hand.

"Yknow what? We can totally have sex tonight. Your kisses set me on fire." She announced loudly and everyone in the aisle looked at us. I pulled her away from the embarassment.

"Nice, you said that so loud." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"So what? I like people knowing were together." She proclaimed.

"Me too." I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back and asked me for some money. "Umm, sure, here's a fifty." She said she would be back in a while and she left the store. I picked out some foods that I thought humans would think was tasty and she came back 10 minutes later with a black plastic bag. She looked inside the trolley and looked back at me.

"What in the heavens name have you picked?" She asked picking up a can of spam.

"I thought you humans like it." I whispered careful for no one to hear.

"Yeah, humans who have absoulutely fucked tastebuds." She explained. She emptied over half of the trolley back to the shelves laughing at my choices the whole time.

We were walking down the last aisle when a man grabbed my arm and caught my attention.

"I know you." He claimed. I knew him too, his name was Robert. I met him when he was a teen and he lived here. Now he was a middle aged man with greying hair. "Your Mitchie, but you haven't even changed, not by a day." I widened my eyes and pulled away.

"I'm sorry sir, you must have me mistaken. My mother's name was Mitchie, she visited here as a child, you may have met her." I lied.

"No, its you. But how is that possible? It was over 40 years ago."

"You have me mistakened, we have to leave now." I said, leaving him confused. We paid and I drove away so fast from the place it must have melted the snow behind us. We reached the cabin and I took the bags of groceries in. Ignoring Mitchie the whole time since I was deep in thought. She unloaded the groceries and I told her I was going for a run. I was going for a run, and a hunt. I had to drink human blood to be able to compell Robert and to stop him from finding out what I was. It was a horrible thing to do, but it was neccessary. I picked a lonely hunter, he was standing at his quadbike, preparing his gun for his hunt. I stalked him for a while, figuring I could just drink enough for me to be able to compell him and Robert. I decided I had to do it. I ran at him, and sunk my teeth into his kneck. The blood hit my tongue and I was in ecstasy. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and layed him down on the ground, me on top of him. I moaned, this feeling was so good, the power rushing throu my veins, the gifts and talents I had now I acquired. I was suddenly feeling incredibly worked up, the blood rushing everywhere. As I was feeling this incredible feeling, I could see Mitchie's face in my mind, her disappointed look glaring deep into my soul. I pulled back from the man, looked him into the eyes, and compelled him.

"An animal attacked you, go home, forget that I ever spoke to you." He stood up weakly and hopped on his bike, driving away cautiously. I sniffed out Robert, compelled him too and walked home at a human speed. I walked in the front door, ignoring my worried looking Mitchie and walked straight to my room, locking the door. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam, looking into the mirror. There was an unrecognizable creature staring back at me, my eyes were a dark red, my eyes veins pure black, my fangs were also still erect. I punched the mirror, cracking the reflection so I couldn't see myself anymore. I threw everything across the room, pushing the things off the shelves. It made me feel better. I threw my fist against the door, breaking it in half, I smiled at my strength. I looked at the bed, I could see the images of me and Mitchie having sex on the bed, I looked at it and grabbed the bottom of it, flipping it across the room. I had destroyed most of them room, I was about to break the closet door in half when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I turned towards it, ran at it and ripped the door off my handle. Mitchie screamed and jumped back, I grabbed her by the kneck and lifted her up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I demanded from her. She was turning slight red and blue from the pure strength that I was squeezing her neck with.

"A-le-x. S-s-top. P-le-ase." She gasped out. I dropped her to the floor, she was still until she started coughing desperately. I turned my back to her, all I could think about was killing her. Draining every single last drop of her blood into my mouth or just simply choking the life from her with my bare hands. I had to get away from her. I turned around to exit the door, she was standing in front of me, her hand on her throat.

"Alex, what was that for?!" She screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY MITCHIE!"

"NO! Alex, what's wrong?!"

"MITCHIE, MOVE!" I started walking out the door, she stood in front of me. I pushed her out of the way and against the wall, she screamed in pain.

"Alex, why are you doing this?" She sobbed out. I smelt her hair, it intoxicated me. I rang my fangs across her neck, I could feel the blood rushing the veins in her neck. I pushed her against the wall, her chest pushed to mine. I pulled back reluctantly, tears gathering in my eyes. She was crying too, I closed my eyelids and let the tears fall for once in 76 years.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I can lose control sometimes, you have to understand that." I explained.

"I do understand Alex, but i'm just scared. You've never lost control like that." She confided.

"I won't hurt you."

"You did Alex, you did." She stated. She pushed me back and I let her, she walked to her room, closed the door and I heard the door locked, even though that couldn't keep me out.

I didn't sleep that night, I went hunting for animals all night, attempting to stop my thirst. It worked pretty well. I entered the front door, stripping off my hoodie and throwing off my skateshoes. I sat on the couch, my face in my hands. It was 9:29 and she walked out of her room, red puffy eyes. I walked over to her, I looked down.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie." I whispered.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Don't. You really shouldn't. I should earn your forgiveness." I looked into her eyes. She smiled and walked into me gingerly. Her arms around me drove my senses wild. I dug my hands into her hair, I pulled her back and leaned our foreheads together, I gradually titled forward and let our lips brush softly before pulling back. I was going to ravage her lips yet there was a knock at the door, I couldn't define the smell so I pushed her behind me and told her to hide in her room. She argued so I picked her up and forced her into her room. I opened the door and there was no one there, I closed it and as soon as the lock was turned another vampire smashed harshly through the door pinning me against the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ethan, 1925. I know you've broke the Ancient Rule. You will be punished." He declared.

"I did no such thing." I lied.

"I can smell her in you, stop lying." I pushed him off of me and threw him to the wall.

"Who is with you?"

"All of us, we've been watching you, and the countless times you've had sex with that stupid mortal." I ripped his head off and threw it into the fireplace. I heard a loud crash and ran to her bedroom, crashing throu the door. Her bedroom window was broken open, a splash of blood on the floor. She was lying in pain on the floor, blood leaking from her stomach. I ran to her. I picked her up and ran her away. I didn't know where else to go, I took us to a A&W's far into the NorthWest territories. I bought her food and watched her eat. She was so perfect being a mortal, her humanity was amazing. And now thinking back to what just happened, I realized, no matter how awful it may be, that I might just have to change Mitchie into a beast. A monster, a heartless devil. A vampire.

* * *

Okay, I know it sucks, but its late and im tired and i was busy all day. i have another story called "The Troubled Beauty", give it a gander Please.

Review if you would like :)


	6. Interuptions

_**Ok, well here's a new chapter. **_

_**Thousand Lies**__** - haha awh, no worries, imma dork too :) thank you so much for your kice review, ur pretty much the only reason writing this story now.**_

_**I don't wanna change Mitchie just yet though, even thou I agree with you, it will be sexy!**_

_

* * *

_

___Mitchie's POV_

My stomach was hurting were it was cut, yet I was more worried for Alex. She had her head and she looked deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. She looked up, smiled lightly, nodded and went back to fiddling with her thumbs with her head down. "Where are we going now? I kinda liked the cabin."

"Me too, it was nice there. Umm, I guess we should find somewhere for you to sleep huh?" I nodded.

"What's wrong Alex? You seem so far away." She sighed deeply, comtemplating telling me.

"I drank human blood, but it was only to compel Robert. He would of figured out what I was since he almost did when he was a teen."

"You drank human blood?" I asked, hopeful it wasn't true.

"... yes," She replied. "If you want to leave me, it's fine. I can take you back to your Bogachiel. I understand, i'm nothing but a monster."

I gasped at her, there was no way that I would leave her. Even if she drank human blood all the time, I wouldn't leave her. I was so in love with her, even if she killed my mother I wouldn't leave her. I grabbed her hand over the table and kissed her.

"I would never leave you, no matter what." I reassured her.

"Thank you. I love you Mitch." I smiled at the nickname she had given me.

"So... where now? I'm kinda tired." I asked and she chuckled.

"I honestly have no idea. Look Mitch we have to talk. What do you think about being changed? Into one of us I mean?" She cringed during the whole sentance.

"I don't know. Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. But the thirst you have for humans is terrible. It makes you feel unnatural and monstrous because of the thoughts you have for their blood."

"Oh, I can understand that. What was yours like?"

"When I was changed, I was left all alone. No one to help me or tell me what had happened, or even what I was. I-I umm, I went on a rampage, drinking every human I could see, smell or find. T-that's when I found Veronica after my rampage. I did a very very very terrible thing and that's when I decided to feed off animals and never to touch human's blood again."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been awful. What was the terrible thing? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's okay, it was about seventy years, I can still remember all the details but it's been better in time. The awful thing that happened was that I killed Rebecca." She replied. Rebecca? Who was she?

"Rebecca?" I asked. She looked pained.

"Rebecca was my girlfriend in 1933. When I went on the rampage, she tried to stop me. She got in my way and I ended up killing her. Even as I killed her, she looked into my eyes with such love and adoration. It crushed my heart."

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"I suppose." She whispered.

"You suppose?"

"I guess she was my first love, but your my true love." She reassured. I smiled yet it still bothered me that I wasn't the only person she had loved.

"So you want to change me?"

"I don't want to, but it may be the only way we get out of this trouble we've gotten ourselves into with our little... adventures." She winked at me and smiled.

"Okay. Well, where we going tonight?"

"Hotel?" She asked and I nodded. We left and went to a Four Seasons. She stood and watched me as I sat down on the bed. I patted the bed next to me and she shook her head and sat down on the chair.

"I need to stay awake. If anything happens I can't be distracted by your beautiful body in my face." I chuckled and laid down on the bed with her staring at me intensely.

"Stop staring at me." I chided.

"I can't help it, your beautiful." She proclaimed. I blushed and lie down. I fell asleep and was awoke to a loud crash. I sat up and saw her get thrown across the room.

"Alex!" I screamed. A woman with blonde hair and red blood colored eyes looked at me and between Alex. She lunged at me forcefully, pinning me against the bed with her legs on the side of my thighs. Alex ran to us and threw her from the bed, she hit the wall with a scream and Alex picked me up. Alex ran to the balcony window and smashed through the glass. I looked over the side, we were on the thirty-third floor. She looked at the girl behind us and set me down on the balcony floor. She turned back to her, hissing, her fangs erect, eyes black as the night, and jumped at her. I cowered down as I saw blood streak up the window pane. I felt someone grab me roughly and jump from the window. I saw a flash on blonde hair and screamed as I realized it wasn't Alex. We hit the floor with a thud and then all I saw was blurs. Unrecognizable blurs of i'm guessing what were people and cars, at that soon turned to trees. We were pulled to a sudden halt as the blonde haired girl was pulled back violently and I dropped to the floor in pain from the sure speed of the impact. A dead blonde girl layed beside me with the whole of her torso missing. Her blood was dark as it settled in puddles next to me. I held down the nausea that filled my stomach and looked up. There were tons of vampires, at least nine. Alex switched her worried gaze between me and them. She changed her facial expression to smug and it confused the crap outta me.

"Well, hello there. What brings you out so far into the woods?" She coaxed.

"You know exactly why Alex."

"Well the problem's solved now, Mitchie is to be turned into one of us soon. I thought we could travel around a little, yknow, since she won't be human. For long that is."

"Is that true Alex?" She nodded. He turned to me.

"Is she telling the truth human? Are you to be turned?"

"Yes." I whispered, unsure of my own voice.

"Well then. This calls for a celebration. Come join us for a party." I was shocked at how quickly they could all change their minds. One minute they wanted to kill us, the next they invite us to a party.

"No need for a party. Anyways we couldn't, we have reservations in many places we can't miss." Alex interupted.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, we'll be checking up on you to see if Mitchie here, has been transformed." I nodded and they disappeared within a flash. She darted over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I smiled at her caring nature towards me, and she tilted her head and rolled her eyes. She carried me lightly back to the hotel crawling up the wall, dumping some cash on the bed and looked at me again.

"You know what this means right?" She chuckled.

"What?" I giggled lightly at the happy look on her face.

"We can go home." She replied happily. I jumped up and down, clapping my hands.

"Agh! Finally, I need my own bed back." I laughed and she picked my up again, a more serious look on her face.

"Hang on tight." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck once more and she jumped out the window. I screamed and buried my face in her chest to avoid having to see the ground. I felt all my liquids and organs rush to the top of my body and my shirt blew up. It was all over when we landed on the ground and she smirked and let me down. My legs were as weak as cooked noodles and she wrapped her freezing arm around my scorching waist. We took a long while to get home and she looked at me as we reached the diner she had confessed everything.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, i'm good." At the perfect moment my stomach startled me by rumbling and she gently pulled me into the diner. We took our booth in the far back, avoiding the suspicious eyes of other peoples. She ordered a avocado burger with extra pickles, with curly fries and a chocolate shake with the wip cream on the bottom. I grinned brightly as she knew all my favorite foods. I leaned against her marble curves and she hugged me tightly, burying her face in the back of my hair and deeply breathing in. Our server brought our food out and she hand fed me all the curly fries with extra ketchup, just the way I like it. She broke the peaceful silence with her majestical voice.

"Are you going to sleep at your mom's house tonight?" She raised an eyebrow seductively.

"I guess, if you want me to."

"Well, you can stay at my house if you want. My parents won't mind, their out for the weekend anyways." She proposed cutely. How could I say no to her?

"Yes, sure." She squeeled and kissed me, just as I was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away from me, making me frown purposely to make her kiss me agan. She pecked my cheek and waited till I was done to rush us from the diner to land in a blink of an eye, back in her bedroom. The window was fixed yet it still had her clothes strewn about the floor. She pulled of her shirt slowly, teasing me, and it was working. She held up two shirts yet all I could see was her perfect, devine body.

"Which one?" She asked knowingly I was staring at her chest.

"Neither." I said plainly as I walked into her, kissing her cold lips. She giggled and kissed me back. She let me pull her onto the bed and she crawled on top of me. She moved her hands to the hem of my shirt and I sat up and she helped me pull it off. I shivered and flinched as her body pressed against mine. I unlatched the clasp on her bra and pulled it out and threw it to the floor. She did the same to me and I moaned at the final contact of our two bodies. She giggled lightly and I ignored the interruption to slide my hands to the front the front of her jeans. She let me flip her over and I peeled off her tight pants leaving her in just her underwear. She undid the button on my pants too, staring in my eyes the whole time. She pushed our bodies, making me gasp then moan. She slowly pulled down my thong and I pulled down hers after. She kissed me and trailed her hands down my body, her hands reached her desire and stroked and massaged me for a while. I moaned as she reached my center and slowly slid her finger inside me, she curved her fingers and slowly rubbed against my walls. She started thrusting harder and faster, my moans became louder and deeper. When she hit my g-spot I screamed her name in pleasure. I rode down my orgasm as she stared me in the eyes the whole time. I rolled her over and whispered in her ear 'I love you'. She said it back to me and I smiled. I slid my hands down and entered her quickly. I thrust faster and harder and added another finger when I wanted to hear more of her delicious moans. She soon came and I layed on top of her, reveling in each other.

She lay underneath me with her eyes closed when I woke up, it was almost like she was sleeping, it was beautiful. I placed my hand upon her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She giggled and closed her eyes again.

"Morning naughty bear." She whispered. I giggled. If she thinks she's seen naughty, she doesn't know nothing yet.

Morning sex kitty." I replied. She grinned brightly.

"Naughty bear?! Sex Kitten?!" A female voice screamed. I turned around to see her Teresa, Connie, and Jerry wide eyed and jaws practically hitting the floor. I cringed and Alex covered me with the bedsheets when I tried to sit up.

"Alex, Mitchie, put some clothes on, then downstairs, right away." Teresa ordered.

They left the room and I looked back at Alex.

"Are you in lots of trouble?" I had no response but Teresa screaming through the door.

"YES SHE IS IN LOTS OF TROUBLE!"

I blushed and jumped off of her, our skin rubbed and caused friction. I gasped when a tingling sensation ran through my body and landed in between my legs when I saw her naked body. She smiled and kissed me before throwing the blankets off of her and getting dressed. I held her hand, staring at the door for a few moments. She turned to me, squeezed my hand and pecked me lightly.

"Shall we?" She asked politely.

"We don't have a choice." I replied truthfully.

"Ok, guess your right." She spoke quietly before pulling my hand and walked out the door that seemed like it was heading towards certain doom. They were sat around the black leather couches, looking like deer caught in headlights. We sat down and my mom looked at me sadly, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Look mom, I can explain."

* * *

Okey dokey. Its late sadly. Reviews are appreciated. I know its short and it sucks, shut up.


	7. Ex Finace!

_**So, i'm kinda pissed of right now. I was writing and I was almost done, then my computer froze, deleted my work, and then died and wouldn't turn of for like 2 hours. SO, here we go again -_-**_

_**Because i'm angry im just gunna say thank you for all the nice reviews and not personalize them this time, sorry.**_

_**Question: Anybody else in love with their best friend who's a girl?... and ur a girl too?**_

_

* * *

_

_Mitchie's POV_

"Look, mom I can explain."

"What's there to explain?! We walk in on you naked calling each other names like 'sex kitten' and you say you can explain. It's pretty obvious what you guys had done, and were doing. You've been MIA for over two weeks and you come back and don't even tell me your here." Connie screamed. Alex tightened her grip on my hand.

"I love Alex. I'm in love with Alex. I wanna be with her forever. I don't care if you say we can't date, we will."

We sat and talked for another painful hour. My mom had finally accepted our love but she was still wide eyed in shock. She drove me home in a awkward silence, her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. I walked up the stairs quietly, looking back halfway as my mom attempted to put her purse on the counter but let it fall to the ground and walked to the couch, flopping down. I sat down on my bed, thinking everything over. My mind reminded that I would soon be a vampire, leaving my mom and her mental problems. She would be left all alone, with no one to help her get her medication or help her on the days of her pains, mentally and physically. I pictured her limping around, screaming her head was in pain which regularly happened. I let tears free fall from my face like a waterfall and wiped them off hurriedly as I heard a knock on the door.

"Your going to school missy, get dressed." She pointed her fingers to her eyes, back to mine, saying she was watching me with a smile twitching at her lip edges. We drove to school awkwardly as I exited the car I told her I loved her. And that I aprreciated everything she has done for me and thanked her for giving me the best life someone could give a child while I still could. I caught sight of Alex waiting by the stairs, I ran, hugged her tightly. My mom drove by, giving me the same 'i'm watching you' finger actions and sped away.

"Oh, so she's watching you now?" I nodded. "Well, I guess we're gunna have to find new places for our hot and sweaty sex."

"I'm sure we can find somewhere, that or we can improvise." I smirked.

"Oh, really? Where? The back of a grizzly bear, or on the front of my car?" She teased.

"Pfft! A grixxly bear? You should know that I only ride polarbears." She shook her head laughing.

"I knew I loved you for some reason." She said and grabbed my hand and kissed my temple. She pulled me to the second class of the day, we had missed the first already while our parents were lecturing us about sex. PFFFTT! Like our parents could stop us from having sex. Everyone turned their heads when we strutted by them, some even walking out of their classes to get a look at the finally public lesbian couple. I think they all knew something was going on between us, but just were 100% sure we were dating.

"Well, hello Alex, Mitchie. Thank you for finally joining the last 40 mintutes of our class." The teacher bugged lightly.

"Your welcome Mr. Peeb. I knew you always liked us." Alex chided and he rolled his eyes and pointed to our seats. Alex pulled mine out and let me sit and pushed it back in. I kissed her cheek and she grinned brightly.

"Well, I see chivalry isn't dead Ms. Russo, but can we please get back to class?" Mr. Peeb broke our romantic staring and she sat down and took my my hand in hers. Rubbing her thumb softly against the back of my hands. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. I heard the shift of a chair and a hot breath trickle across my ear. I shivered lightly.

"I love you Mitchie Torres. Forever and ever." Alex whispered. She kissed my cheek and went back to work, completely oblivious to how she has made me feel. My mind felt clouded and light, and my knees weak with passion.

"I'll be back in a moment students. I just need to run to the photocopier." Mr. Peeb rushed out of the room and a few kids behind us giggle about him probably getting a quickie from the art teacher Ms. Harlet. I looked at Alex and she was giggling too. I walked over, stood between her legs and kissed her softly. She dropped her pencil, ignoring her work to cup my cheeks with her freezing hands. I heard some guys whistle and cheer but I didn't care, I was so in this moment. She pulled back, cringing her face and grasping her head in pain with one hand, with the other clenching the table as hard as it could take it.

"What's wrong?!" I whispered loudly.

"M-my head. I've n-never felt this b-before." She managed to stutter out. I put my hand to her head, hoping to calm her when a the vice principal walked in.

"Hello all, we have a new student. Please warmly welcome Rebecca."

_Alex's POV_

I looked up and caught eye contact with the new student. My hand still holding my head as the intense, crippling pain ripped through my body. It stopped when she snapped her fingers.

"OH MY GOD." I said, exagerating every word.

"What?!" Mitchie questioned.

"I-it's umm, Rebecca from 19..." I droned off, unable to comprehend my words. Mitchie glared at me, crossed her arms, and watched carefully as Rebecca skipped to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, god Alex. I've missed you so much babe. We have to talk." Rebecca screeched in my ear.

"Hello Rebecca. I'm Mitchie. Her _girlfriend_." Mitchie broke in, her dark eyes casting murderous glances at me.

"Oh, hi Mitchie. I'm Rebecca. Her ex fiance." Mitchie looked like she was about to be sick. She looked paler and stood up from her chair and walked outside, ignoring Mr. Peeb who had stepped back into class with disheveled hair, tie undone and trying a futile attempt to tuck his shirt back in his pants hurriedly. I pushed Rebecca off.

"Look what you've done now." I blamed her and rushed out. As I walked past the teacher, I spoke.

"You've got lipstick on your pants." I pointed to near his zipper where there was a lip shape pink mark, he blushed and sat down.

I saw Mitchie at her locker, pushing and pulling her backpack about trying to open it with no luck of actually acheiving anything. I slowly put down her arms and took the backpack from her hands, resting it on the ground. I grasped her forearms, pinning them by her sides against the lockers, pushing her on it and leaned in. I kissed her slowly, surely, letting her know I loved her. She kissed back and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling gently on my hair, showing she liked me kissing her so I softly bit her bottom lip and tugged on it a little. She ran her hands up and down my neck, slowly down my collarbone, slowly past my breasts to rest her hands on my waist. I traced my tongue across her lip and she granted acceptance almost immediatly. We were like that a few minutes until Rebecca came and interrupted us.

"Hey, teacher wants you back." She spoke normally.

"Ok, be there in a minute."

"Okay." She tried a flirtacious smile and failed epicly. She left us again and Mitchie looked angry. I rolled my eyes at how jealous she was getting.

"I love you Mitchie. I wanna be with you forever and ever, not her. She means nothing to me." I reassured and she nodded and I kissed her once again. I dragged her to class while she was whining something like 'I can't stand being in the same room as her'. I giggled and we past the embarrased teacher who just nodded with his hands over his lap. I sat down and pulled Mitchie's stool close to me, her back being able to rest on my front. Rebecca watched our actions like a hawk, glaring at Mitchie, and grinning brightly at me each time we caught her gaze. Mitchie kept purposely kissing my cheek or groping my body to make Rebecca jealous. It was actually really entertaining to watch yet I felt like I would pay for it later.

RING!

Saved by the bell!

"Hey Alex!" Rebecca shouted. Appanrantly, the bell can't always save you.

"Yes Rebecca?"

"Do you think we can hang tonight?"

"I think I already have plans with Mitchie."

"You think? Well, anyways, you owe me, you did kill me let me remind you." She teased. I nodded glumly, eyes pasted to the floor in shock.

I just nodded and turned around, cringing in mental pain. My brain was the real asshole here. My mind would just never forget that night and it drove me insane. I was truly my own prisoner, trapped in my own body, unable to kill themselves or escape the torment.

"Oh, hey Alex. How are you feeling?" The school consellor asked as I passed her, pissing me off and hitting a nerve.

"I'M FINE!" I shouted. I could feel my eyes burn and my fangs grow. She looked scared and back into a wall, looking at me with her jaw gaping open and her eyes like tennis balls.

"Negh... umm... blep...YAHH!" She stuttered then screamed before running away down the hall, pushing students out of the way with her flailing arms. I rolled my eyes and kept my head down.

I had to leave this place. It was a prison with flurescent lighting. I sent Mitchie a text.

**I'll b back, cant stand shit right now. pick u up after school, we can talk. -Alex****

_Ok. Love ya. we can talk later. -Mitchie :)_

**Love ya -Alex****

I wonder if she was lonely now. Nah, she had tons of friends. She would be okay.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was not okay. Alex had left me and Rebecca was in my classes. She glared at me and then the when the final bell rang and I bolted for the door, she stopped me, her arms crossed, looking pretty pissed if I do say so myself.

"Oh, hey Rebecca." I faked a smile.

"Don't 'Hey Rebecca' me! Your so fake." She stated angrily. I see she detected my fakeness too. "Stay away from Alex. She's mine. I had her way before you. Like they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"Yes but the second mouse gets the cheese." I replied smartly. She looked speechless until...

"Your so mean."

"I was just being polite to you."

"Well you don't have too. I know your not."

"How do you know i'm not?"

"Your just a sad old bitch, anyone could tell."

"Well your sadly mistaken. I am very happy, I am young unlike you and I am most certainly not a bitch."

"Your such a b-"

"She's not a bitch." A voice interupted from behind her said. Alex pushed her to the side and wrapped her rock hard, cool arms around me dragging me away.

"God, how you could even date her?" I asked, slightly flabbergasted.

"She wasn't like that back then, she was much nicer."

"She seems like a bitch anyways."

"She is. Always was I guess." She smirked and drove me home.

She walked me to my door and I opened it, welcoming her in. I called for my mom. No answer.

YES!

"My mom's not here." I said, barely containing my excitement.

"Oh, well then I better go. We don't want to get into any trouble." She started slowly walking to the door yet I just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"I like trouble."

"Me too." She laughed out.

She pushed me against the counter top, lifting my up and pressing in between my legs.

"Couch?" I asked between our hot kisses and my fast paced breathing.

"Anywhere."

After a couple rounds she left me lying on the bed, smiling contently. I was probably one of the luckiest people alive. I drove back to my house, entering cautiously. I was pushed against the door, a strong hand to my throat.

Rebecca.

"Let's talk." She spat.

* * *

wow, okay yeah i know its been long but here it is :)

Reviews please.


	8. You think you've got problems!

_**Okay, so i got a great new idea for this story... but its kinda sad :( **_

_**thousand lies - yah rebeccas a bitch, but sorry i cant kill her yet!**_

_**tatyanna - oh wow what a meany**_

_**DemiLovato'sBFF - thank you :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay - sorry bout the cliffhanger :(**_

_**LenoraWinsdale - thank you :)))))**_

_**Akamura31 - im updating,, no probs :)**_

_**Okay, so last chapter i fucked up. in the last few sentances, i meant for alex to be slammed against a wall, and not her bedroom wall, just her main house door and by rebecca. sorrrrrryyyyyy**_

_**This chapter was inspired by Say (All I Need) by One **_

_**Republic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fuck.**_

_**...**_

_Alex's POV_

Rebecca had me shoved against the door. Jesus, she was stronger than I anticipated.

"Let's talk."

"How did you even get in here?" I asked. I didn't invite her in, but how the hell is she inside my house?

"Your parents invited me in. It seems like they remember me well."

I look over my shoulder to see my mum and dad wave and smile at us two.

"Idiots." I whisper. Rebecca just laughs and pulls me upstairs into my room.

"You haven't changed much. Still the little ungrateful little teen you were back then."

"Then was a long time ago Rebecca."

"Not long enough for you to forget me."

"No one could ever forget that night, even if they tried, and believe me, I have tried."

Rebecca looked like steam was going to come out her ears and nose.

"I haven't gone a day without thinking about you Alex." She shouted.

"I haven't either Rebecca."

She seemed to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and walked towards me.

"I'm so happy we still love each other." She said quickly before pressing her lips to mine. Her hands engulfed my cheeks to make sure I didn't pull away.

... and for some reason...

... I didn't want too...

Her lips were familliar and soft. The tingle I achieved everytime I used to kiss these lips in 1933 was still there. In 1933 I always used to initiate kisses, she just used to like to tease me by not giving me what I wanted. I let her finish the kiss. She was really taking her time, and I was getting hot and bothered. She finally pulled back, and i'm completely sure my eyes were black.

"I love you." She whispered. When I didn't answer immediatly she just looked at me expectantly.

"I... When I said I thought about you every day... I didn't mean it that way... I meant, I just thought about that night every day."

"You don't love me?" She was shaking and her eyes were turning red. I stepped back. I've only ever seen one vampire have this much of a spaz attack. I was just warned that when there is red in there eyes, run like there's no tomorrow.

I made a break for it through the back windows and jumped off the cliff. Before my feet could even touch the ground I was hit aside, knocking down a few trees in the process. I shot up but a foot hit me and kept me down.

"Get off."

"No! You think you belong with her? With Alex? A mortal? Well, maybe you should show her your true side. The side that stopped drinking animal blood a few days ago. I know your on human blood, and i'm just wondering how Alex would take that." She spat.

How could she know?

"Alex loves me, and I love her! She would put anything behind her for us to stay together."

"Would drinking the blood of innocent victim change her mind?"

"She knows I have drunk it before Rebecca." I explain, this girl doesn't know how to stop.

"But does she know your on it now? Lemme guess, you told her your in complete control. But you can't even stop yourself from gorging into a humans flesh and sucking them dry!"

"Fuck you!" I punched at her ankle causing her to stumble and jumped up and at her, fangs erect.

She threw me back easily and stood there, arms crossed.

"You don't belong with Alex. You may feel something for her, but deep down you know you feel out of place everywhere you go."

"All vampires feel out of place. We are not natural." I aruged back.

"You know you don't belong with her." She said like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

The sentence actually was true though. I did feel out of place around her and her world, but I feel somewhere in place when i'm with her.

"Leave." I ordered.

"No, this place is as much mine as yours or anyones."

"Just leave if you love me." I tried a different tactic.

"Don't even try that with me." She shouted.

I turned my back to her, walking at a human speed back to my house.

"I have a little present for you." She said.

I turn around and she is right behind me, her eyes searching my soul. I hope she doesn't find what she's looking for.

She wraps her arms around me and her face in buried in my neck.

She still smells intoxicating and heartwarming like the first day I ever met her at a ball in 1930. Who knew we would be here in 2010, still somewhat alive?

_Rebecca's POV_

I let the venom gather in my mouth. It's sting is dripping onto my tongue. I press my face further into her neck and nuzzle it. She still smells good, just like the first day I ever met her. I slowly open my mouth, making sure the venom doesn't drip out. That would ruin everything.

I drag my lips all over her neck before finding where her pulse point should be. I subtly place my hand on the back of her head.

I do the one thing that she truly deserves.

I sink my fangs into her.

"Ah." She gasps and whimpers. I push the venom i've been holding onto in my mouth, into her. She becomes weak in my arms and I hold her tighter, not letting her fall. I produce as much venom as I can and keep it flowing into her.

"Stop." She begs.

I take my fangs out of her and look into her eyes. There white and light blue.

"I do love you, but you really do deserve this. You don't belong with her." I whisper. I kiss her lips softly, just once more. I love the sexy, elegant feeling of them on mine. I return my mouth back to her neck and bite in a new place. She gasps and starts screaming. I cover her mouth and keep biting, injecting my poison into her. I rip my teeth out of her, tearing as much of her flesh as I can in the process. She's leaning in my arms, she can't even hold her own weight. I open my arms and she falls to the floor. I hate seeing her like this, but she broke my heart.

She really is a bitch.

But I love her.

_Alex's POV_

Oh frick the pain that is soaring through my body right now is murderous. Why would she do this? I thought she loved me. Well, I guess love doesn't always conquer everything.

I roll over. My face is in the dirt.

What do I do? I've only been bitten once, and it was no where as much venom as this.

I push my hand into the ground, attempting to drag myself along.

"Mum... Dad..." I whisper out. They are in front of in no time flat.

"Get her up." Teresa orders. Jerry lifts me and runs into the house."

"Mitchie, leave, now quickly." Is all I hear.

But all I can smell is human blood. This person's heart is beating uncontrollably fast and I can hear the blood rushing through their veins. I open my eyes.

I don't just want this person's blood.

I need this person's blood.

I push my Teresa's hands away and look to the sight of my new meal.

Blood.

I stumble towards her. She backs up, calling someone called 'Alex' and telling this 'Alex' to stop. I place my hands on her shoulders, ripping at the fabric of her clothes, tearing them out of my way.

Blood.

I feel arms pulling at me, but I just throw them off. I take this girls neck in my hands and lean in, breathing in her scent.

Blood.

This girl must be scared. Her heart is beating so fast it's like its gunna beat our her chest. And that would completely ruin my fun.

Blood.

I can hear people shouting, but all I can see is this girls neck. I grab her hair and pull her head back so hard it hits the wall with a thump. I delve my face into her crook and run my fangs over her skin.

Blood.

I pierce the skin softly and I hear a gasp. I firmly press our bodies together, no space between them.

"Alex! Stop!" Is all I hear from behind me. I feel two arms wrap around me and attempt to pull me away from this beauty.

Blood.

They will not stop me.

I bite into her neck as hard as possible, getting what I want. I can hear the girl scream. I suck the blood from this girl and as soon as I taste it on my tongue i'm in ecstasy. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I feel high.

Blood.

Those pesky arms throw me off, my teeth detatching from her and I land all the way across the room.

I want the rest of that delicious, mouth watering delicasy.

I run for her body that is leant against the wall. Her hand is placed on her neck. She is screaming in pain but none of this matters in my mind. She is just another meal. I run for her but those annoying people run at me, crashing me down to the floor. I shift them off and jump for the girl, taking her down and biting her once more. She screams and tries to fight me off. Her arms are pushing at my shoulders, but she is getting weaker quickly. I'm ripped off, only to be bitten into.

"Jerry hold her down!" I hear a woman scream. She runs to a drawer and pulls out a needle. This 'Jerry' man has quite the grip on me. The woman runs back and jabs this little needle into me, but all I can see is black now.

I feel tired all of a sudden, very very tired...

_Mitchie's POV_

I'm on the floor, Teresa is dealing to my neck wound. I feel all fuzzy and dizzy right now, but I can still see Alex lieing a few metres from me. She's unconcious, and tied up. My blood is dripping from her mouth, down her chin, to meet in a puddle on the white carpet.

Why would she bite me?

Why wouldn't she stop when I told her too?

She did all those things cause that's not Alex... that's the monster inside her.

It scared me. Way too much than she should have let it.

My neck is fucking killing and she's not caring about me.

But how can she? She's the one who just lost it. And I guess I should be either used to this, or I should know that this may happen from time to time. It has happened before, in the cabin in Inuvik.

It feels like we are all in the same room for hours. We just sit there in that awkward tense silence that happens from time to time in the world. No one talks, you can hear the occasional shift from someone, and no noises are heard from the outside world. I think we're just waiting for Alex to come back to conciousness.

Teresa is propped against a wall sat beside me and i'm just laying on the floor facing Alex while Jerry sits on a chair, face in his hands.

I see Alex stir, just a little eye flicker and nose twitch, but it's nice to know she's okay.

Her eyes open. The intense red of her eyes stare into me. Jeez, if looks could kill I would be 6 feet under right now.

"Alex." I speak. I reach my hand out, sliding it across the soft bloodied carpet to her but Teresa quickly places her hand on mine and shakes her head. I retract it and Alex watches my every move. She looks either amazed, or clueless.

Jerry quickly grabs more black wire and wraps it around her, binding her tighter. She snaps at him with her teeth, he hits her in the face. I cringe.

"What happened to her? Where's the Alex I love?" I ask Teresa.

"She lost control. The Alex you love is still in there, somewhere deep deep down." Teresa explained. I nod and look at Alex.

Her eyes are red and her eye veins are black, creating a horribly, terrifying contrast. Her skin is snow pale too.

"Alex, it's me Mitch. Please, don't be like this, come back to me. I love you." Alex just stares in my eyes at my words and studies me. She twitches and then continues to struggle against the wires containing her, completely ignoring me.

"Try again Mitchie." Jerry orders. I nod and shift closer to Alex.

"Alex, babe, I know your in there. It's me Mitchie, I love you and i'm here for you. Just, come back for me. Please, I love you." I beg. She looks at me the whole time.

"Keep it up." Jerry urges.

Jerry and Teresa left the room after a while, obviously giving me privacy. After another hour of sweet talking and reassuring her, she closes her eyes. I shift even closer and take her face in my hands.

"I love you." I whisper to her. I just hope loving her is enough.

Her eyes veins slowly disappear and I lean in to taste her lips. She pulls back when our noses graze and she opens her eyes, shocked and confused.

"Trust me." I say. She closes her eyes again and I lean in. She twitches and pulls back a little bit but soon enough our lips our touching. I peck her lips softly and carefully and pull back. She opens her eyes and the red is slowly dying down. I laugh and kiss her again. She kisses back, making me smile into her lips. The small amount of hands she can reach out of her confines touch my skin that isn't covered by my shirt. I shiver and she shifts and pulls me over until i'm on top of her. Her hands roam underneath me and it makes me so hot, so easily.

Suddenly, Jerry enters the room with haste.

"Mitchie, thanks, but listen, you have to go now, we have to get her to a normal level. Teresa will take you back to your house." I rolled off of her and he picked Alex up and went down some stairs that I had yet explored. Teresa burst in and picked my up before running me to her car. It was some Ferrari looking thing.

"Nice car." I say quietly, breaking the awkward tension that had swallowed us during the ride.

"Thank you. I won." She says, confusing me. I just leave it at that, not wanting to hear the rest of that weird explanation.

"What are you going to do with Alex?"

"Lock her up, animal blood for a while, then maybe she can go back to school in a bit."

"Oh... has this happened before?"

"Nope, this is the first for her."

She dropped me off and my house, wished me a good day, and was gone.

What am I gunna do without Alex for a while?

...

okay review my little sexy pervveess!


	9. You'll Be Better Off Without Me

_**thousand lies**__** - yah i hate rebecca too, seriously, fucking hate her. thank you :)**_

_**Akamura31 **__**- yup we all hate rebecca, but im not killing her, sorrrryyyy**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - sorrrryyyy rebecca wont die :( YET!**_

_**thank you :)))))))**_

_**Okay, heeee weeee G000000!**_

_**...**_

_Alex's POV_

I'm in some room, and it's kinda dark. Well, actually it's pitch dark and all I can smell is old deer blood. I have no clue how long i've been in here. I stumble over to the smell and find a table with a couple glasses of red in it. I take a sip and nearly vomit.

It's freaking cold. Ew.

I can only shrug my shoulders and hope for the best as I chug it, then the next glass, then the next. I feel stronger after, I have a horrible bitter cold after taste in my mouth, but I feel stronger. I stumble to the door.

"Hello?" My voice cracks as I shout out. I haven't used it in a while.

Teresa is there in a flash.

"What?" She asks.

"Umm, can I come out please?" I ask like it's the most obvious question in the world.

"Nope. Do you even know the destruction you've caused? You've got no chance of getting out now."

"What destruction would that be hmm?"

"You broke my favorite coffee table, that was a 1952 original you know?"

"Mum, i'll get you a new coffee table, just let me out, I have to see Mitchie."

"I want a new table by the end of the week."

I nod and she opens the latch. I bolt out before she could say she also wanted a matching vase to the table and run to Mitchie's.

I climb up her tree and look in her window. She's sat on her bed, she looks like she's just came back from a jog since she's all sweaty and has running shoes on. She also has her earphones in which creates an awesome oppurtunity. I sneak in and walk behind her before leaning down to her warm sweaty skin. I kiss it tenderly. She creates an audible groan and pulls her earphones out. I nibble and suck it, causing her to laugh and turn around.

"I've missed you so much." She says.

"I've missed you too." I reply.

"God, it's been so long."

"It's only been a week." I laugh back.

"Where the hell are you coming from? It's been a whole freaking month you idiot." She shouts.

"What? Well, it didn't feel that long locked in a cage with no sense of time."

"I've missed you so much, and you didn't even know how long we were seperated for." She is mock angry. I can't play this right now, I just need her.

I hug her from behind and lift her up and throw us down on the bed. It makes a huge bang which makes me laugh since her mum would kill us if she found me in her room.

Oh, that reminds me.

"What did you tell your mum about me?" I ask.

"I said you were visiting family, so don't say you went on vacation or something cause then she will know something is up."

"What if I was on vacation though?" I lift up her shirt to her bra and start touching and rubbing the skin back and forth. She chuckles lightly, slaps my hand and pulls the shirt back down.

My plan has been foiled. Argle!

"Oh, so you left me for 2 months, for fun?"

"Mayyybbbeeeee, mayyyybbbbeeee not." I tease.

"Argh, you suck." She says. I just keep lifting her shirt up and touching the skin, and she keeps pushing it back down.

"Would you stop that?" She asks.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Molesting me."

"It's been a month and I haven't seen you."

"Doesn't mean you have to rape me."

"It's not rape for the willing." I reply cheekily.

"Oh shush." She says, smiling ear to ear.

We spent the next two hours, just talking. Her mom was in a home since she needs help, she met a new friend (which I didn't like), and has a job. Suddenly, I get a thought.

"Remember when we were in Inuviuk?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"What did you buy with that $50 I gave you?"

"I bought umm... something... for our umm relationship." She stuttered out.

"Well, wanna show me what it is?"

"It's embarassing." She was blushing right now too.

"Don't be. Just show me."

She nodded regretably and stood up and went into her drawer, pulled out a black bag and lied beside me again. She handed me the bag, her face still bright red. I opened it and peered in.

"Umm, I umm, are you trying to tell me something?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"No! I just, thought it would be umm fun..." She admitted.

"Okay, well, it seems like it might be fun." I say and take it out of the bag. It's an eight inch pink strap-on.

"I think this might be... fun?" I say.

"Can you shut up already? It's embarassing enough." She shouts at me.

"I love it." I say, making her feel better. She smiles sheepishly.

I lean in and kiss her softly. The feeling I had missed for 'apparantly' the last month filled my body, head to toe. I roll on top of her, needing more of what i've been missing. After a few minutes, the kisses were beginning to heat up, get faster and hotter.

_"You don't belong with her."_

I broke the kiss and shot up, looking around for where I had heard that sound come from. No one was anywhere to be seen. I shook the weird thought from my head and looked at Mitchie. She looked at me, scared, like I had just grown a third eye. I smiled and leant down to kiss her again. I started to lift her shirt up to feel her soft, human flesh. I pulled it off her body and touching her warm skin.

_"You don't belong anywhere."_

I pulled back once more, looking around frantically.

"Something wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm uh just paranoid your mum is gunna come and catch us." I say, still looking around the room.

"It looks more like your scared of this room." She smirked.

"Nah, just paranoid." I say, leaning back onto her and continuing our hawt make-out session. She pulled my shirt up and was met with my pale frigid skin. As our torso's touched she shivered. I loved the feel of the warm of her skin, melding with my freezing skin.

_"You don't love her. You just want to belong somewhere."_

I pulled completely back, stood up, and paced the room when I realized that the sounds i've been heard, were inside my very own head.

"What is wrong with you?" Mitchie almost screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted at her. It seemed more like a growl than anything else. She recoiled back into the bed, her arms wrapping around her legs and placing her chin on top of them. "I'm sorry." I attempted to make her feel better. I know how fragile humans can be.

She shook her head.

"Leave." She begged.

I walk to her, and lean down.

"That's exactly what i'm going to do." I promise to her. I lean down and kiss her forehead. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at my arm.

"I don't really want you to leave. I just got scared when you shouted at me."

"I'm not the right person for you. We're too different."

"We love each other, that's all that matters." She argued.

"It's not enough anymore." It hurt so much to lie to her. Tears were already streaking her cheeks.

"Does this have anything to do with Rebecca?" She asked with venom in her tone.

"No." I lied.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"I don't belong here."

"You belong with me and I belong with you."

"I'm not natural, I shouldn't even be living Mitchie."

"Your natural to me. You feel human to me. Just a really cold strong one."

"It's just your thoughts, trying to find a way to accept me."

"It's not Alex! I don't see you as anything that's not natural or bad. I see you for you, the good side of you." She stood up and wrapped her arms around me, begging me not to leave.

"You've seen my bad side Mitch, you know what happens, it's not safe for you."

"I don't care what's not safe for me, I love you."

"I care, which is why i'm leaving." I unravel her arms that were around me and pick up a shirt for her to wear. She takes it, then lets it fall to the ground.

"Don't leave me. You don't need too." She's taken my hands into hers.

"I want to leave." I spat out. She looks down, she is shaking violently. I pick her up and place her on the bed. I can't stand watching this any longer. I start to leave, but I hear her weak, fragile voice call me back.

"Alex?" She whispers out. I just look at her. "Kiss me one last time?" She requests. Softly, I nod.

I take tiny foot steps towards her bed, knowing that I might just lose my composure here. She's laying on her bed. Her torso still exposed to my willing hands. I lie beside her.

"Kiss me... like you love me..." She whispers.

"That won't be hard." I reply.

I lean in to kiss her. I thought I could just give one, soft, loving, caring little kiss, but I couldn't even handle myself. It started off slow, but then soon turned lustful. I didn't ever want to leave with feeling, but it was for her own safety.

I ran my hands up her sides, reaching the bra strap, I tore it easily and threw it to the floor. She rolled me over, her breasts pushing against mine though my bra.

This just feels so right.

Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I immediatly granted entrace. Our tongue's danced slowly, intricutly, perfectly. I ran my hands up her body, resting just beneath her breasts. A soft moan let me continue higher, passing forbidden territory. I fondled them before leaning up to kiss them tenderly. I took her nipple in my mouth and she gasped.

I rolled her over, me on top. I had to leave sometime before this got any more heated and I couldn't control myself and I do something she would like, but I would regret, but like too. I attempted to pull away. She grabbed my shoulders, and kept kissing me.

How can I pull away when all I want is to ravage her?

I can control myself just to keep kissing her, right? Yeh, i'll just kiss her till she sleeps.

I kiss her senseless.

...xXx...

It's been a few hours later, and i've moved till we are just staring into each others eyes, our bodies pressed flush against each other. My thumb rubs back and forth on her sliky smooth skin. I'm waiting for her to fall asleep. Her eyes are starting to slowly close, but she will open them right back up, denying herself sleep. It is about 10ish anyways.

"Go to sleep." I whisper. She shakes her head no.

"Do one more thing for me? Promise me you will do it, no matter what it is?" She asks. Her eyes are drooping.

"I promise." I'm worried. What have I just promised to do?

"Make love to me... just one more time." She says.

Oh shit.

"I don't think I can." I reply.

"You promised." She smirks at me.

I can only nod and slowly crawl on top of her. I close my eyes and blindly find her pants, and try to pull them down but her hands stop me and reach behind me to unclip my bra strap. She throws it to the floor and takes them in her hands as she rolls us over. I can't help but moan as her nimble fingers caress my breasts.

Everything's happening so slow. Almost like slow motion. I remove the rest of our clothes and we're just staring at each other, drinking each other in. We've been like this for 10 minutes now. I slide my hand slowly down her neck, past her breasts, down her stomach to stop at her hip. She just closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling with a small smile on her face. I move lower and she gasps, her eyes open and she arches her back, wanting more.

I reach for the black bag that resides on her nightstand. I open it and pull out what she had bought almost a 2 months ago. She watches my every move with love and adornment. I take it, awkwardly placing it around me and adjust it.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I would want nothing more, than for you to take my virginity and have it forever." She replies.

I reach down and tug on her clit, elegating a moan. I tease her clit for a while, seeing her slowly get wetter and wetter. I start stroking her, pressing into her folds.

"Alex, oh god, I love you." She moans out. I slide down her, taking her clit in between my teeth and flicking my tongue over it. I still love the taste of her.

I crawl up her and look into her eyes. I see lust, reassurance, but mostly love. It hurts me to know that I will completely break her heart tomorrow, but she still loves me so much.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She looked at me lovingly, all the love filled in her eyes. I smiled at her, she smiled back and nodded.

I leaned into her, looking at this stupid thing between my legs that she thinks can take away her virginity.

"This won't take away your virginity, this is stupid." I say.

She looks confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "It will pass my virgin barrier."

"No, that's not the true meaning of losing your virginity. To give your virginity away you just have to make love to the person you love."

"Oh, well I guess, i'm not a virgin then."

When she said that I think my dead heart swelled.

I just leaned down to kiss her, and threw the stupid strap-on to the floor.

...xXx...

I watched her come down from her climax, breathing deeply. I lay atop of her, watching her fall asleep slowly as her eyes drifted close. I stroked her face softly, watching her chest rise up and down. I covered her with her blankets and leaned in and kissed her for the last time. I sat beside her, stroking her hair from her face. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and started writing.

_**"I love you, forever and ever Mitchie. I someday saw you has Ms. Mitchie Russo. But I don't belong here, never have and never will. But you do, and I want you to have the life I never could. Have kids, love, live, laugh for god's sake."**_ I felt a red tear trickle down my cheeks and land on the paper. _**"Be happy, and I am leaving here trusting you that you can make sure that you don't hurt yourself. I love you."**_

I placed it on the side of her desk, and jumped out the window thinking that just once she wished she could use the door.

I ran home, told my parents what was happening, and got the piece of paper I really needed. I ran back to her house, and placed the new piece of paper on her desk along with my note.

I hope she had a happier life with out me, I know she will. It's just better this way.

...

Okay, REVIEWS!


	10. But I Can't Live Without You

_**Okay, so here is the new chapter, i just love this story :)))) **_

_**what do you guys think of a sequel? review or email me and lemme know cuz if no one wants a sequel, i wont do one, plus i need ideas so there you go, you have to review now. :D**_

_**...**_

_Mitchie's POV_

I awake, naked, in my bed, thinking of the night before. I haven't opened my eyes yet, i'm too scared. I sigh, thinking that maybe she will be lying next to me, naked too. I don't feel another dip in my bed and it makes me break into tears.

She's really gone. The love of my life just disappeared. She was the cheese to my macaroni. The seat to my bicycle. The spacebar to my keyboard.

What the fuck am I gunna do without her?

She was my life.

I was racking in sobs, my chest heaving so hard I thought I was gunna throw up.

My heart is hurting. My eyes are stinging, and i've got a really huge headache coming along.

I need her. She's my everything!

I haven't felt this lonely since dad left, and now that my mum is away in a mental house, I have no one to care for me. Alex was always caring for me. She would pick me up for school, then drive me home from school, all the time making sure I was comfortable and not too hot or too cold. She was exactly what I needed in life, and now she's gone all thanks to Rebecca. Stupid fucking Rebecca. If I could kill one person in this lifetime, it would be her.

I spot two pieces of paper out of the corner of my eye and barely manage to reach my shaky arm over to it. I grab the paper harshly, not caring that i'm crumpling it.

_**"I love you, forever and ever Mitchie. I someday saw you has Ms. Mitchie Russo. But I don't belong here, never have and never will. But you do, and I want you to have the life I never could. Have kids, love, live, laugh for god's sake. Be happy, and I am leaving here trusting you that you can make sure that you don't hurt yourself. I love you."**_

There's a tiny red droplet on the paper, from where she cried. It's nice to know she has feelings at least.

I just pick up the other piece of paper.

...it's a deed to her house and car.

I don't want her house or car, I just want her!

I want her to hold me at night. I want her to kiss me when i'm scared. I want her to reassure me with her kind and thoughtful words.

I just want her to love me!

I don't care about the piece of paper and throw it to the floor and pull the cold thin sheet over me.

She may not have a heart or soul, but she's got mine...

I just hope it's enough to bring her back.

...xXx...

It wasn't enough to bring her back. She's gone. She has been for 6 months. I'm still clueless on what to do without her.

She gave me her house, and her car, but I don't know what to do with it. I just look at them and it brings back all the memories that make me cry.

The stain of my blood is till etched into her carpet and I can't help but stare at it whenever I go there.

I normally sit in her room, just sat on her bed, crying, weeping, uncontrollably sobbing my broken heart out.

I can't stop thinking about her. She's in my dreams. My day dreams. My intrusive thoughts. I can't go anywhere without being reminded of her.

I soon figured that I can't sleep. She used to hold on to me when I slept and drag her hands through my hair or hum while I tried to sleep. The other problem is that she's always in my dreams and I can't handle them anymore.

It's either us making love, or cuddling, or us getting back together again and living happily ever after. Or it will be her leaving me, her breaking my fragile, worthless human heart. Either way, they are mocking me.

I don't have anyone there to comfort me. Not anyone who knows the true story that is. I mean, yeh Veronica and Bree are there for me, but it's almost like they aren't allowed to speak to me.

I sit in her car everyonce and a while and when I feel especially lonely, I start it up and go for a drive.

I've never felt so lost and clueless in all of my life. It's like I know what to do, but I don't wanna do nor do I know how to do it.

If it doesn't involve her, I don't want anything to do with it.

...xXx...

1 year later, and I think I have to get out of this slump. I can't be going around doing nothing for the rest of my life. I don't wanna have to forget about her, but I know for the people around me who are extremely sick of my year long depression, I have to do it.

I'm taking conselling. They don't know why I feel this way. And how can they when I can never truly tell someone why i'm so messed up. I can't tell anyone she was a vampire, and that we ran away together even though everybody already knows that, and that we had sex like a gazillion times.

I did tell everyone that she was the love of my life, forever and always will I love her.

They just said I needed to get over her.

I wish I knew I how to.

_Alex's POV_

1 year, tomorrow.

That's how long we've been apart.

I want to go back, but I don't know how.

It would seem so stupid coming back.

I would feel stupid.

I can't stand being away from her. No one else i've met even compares to the bond we had. No one else makes me laugh likes she does, or makes me smile like she does. No one has ever made me feel like she has when we've made love.

It's just not the same without her.

I have to go back.

...xXx...

If I was a human, I would feel naseous, or idiotic, or embarassed.

But I can't get the butterflies, nor can I remember how they feel.

I can't sweat if i'm nervous or get headaches if i'm stressed. And I know I would have all of those if I was a human right now.

It makes me angry that I can't feel any of those human traits. I don't know what being angry really feels like anymore. I can only remember that your cheeks would get hot, and you would feel violent sometimes.

I can't feel emotions.

That's what another vampire said to me. But I doubt him. I said I could feel love. I said that I was in love with a mortal. He just smiled at me. He said love will always be true, heart or no heart, soul or no soul.

I agreed with him.

He couldn't be more right.

_Mitchie's POV_

"There's a new girl coming to school!" I hear my friends squeal.

"Really? Who? Do you know?" Another asks.

"No, just that she will be here!" One screams back. I just nod and smile along, fake a little giggle and move along, all of this, way too much for me. I have only just called them to hang. They were more than happy to accept the offer, saying there 'glad i'm finally over that heartbreaker'.

A new girl will probably be the most exciting thing that happens all year. It's senior year, and I was supposed to be living it up with the love of my life. It's only first term, but it's already been too long.

Everybody's talking about career's and the furture. They're deciding on universities and colleges and i'm... well... not. I don't plan to live that long.

I get dragged along to class by my friends, whom have noticed i'm way out to lunch. God bless my friends. I have no clue how i've reached math class. They've even put my binder in front of me. How do they even know my locker combination?

I shake off the thought and try to focus on what ever the teacher is trying to explain. I've lost my concentration in about a second flat. I look to the other kids, wondering how ever do they pay attention.

I guess none of them had a vampire girlfriend who fucked up their life cause she left.

Nope, not that I know of at least.

I stare at the blank sheet of paper in front of me, wondering what should be written on it.

_Knock Knock_

I can hear everybodies's movement shift to get a look at our intruder.

"Hello." A woman speaks.

It's just the annoying school consellor who has stalked me since Alex left, constantly questioning if I was 'okay?' or 'needed anything?'. She really pissed me off. She was always pulling me out of class constantly and giving me extra attention, drawing unwanted attention to me.

"Yes, we have a student whose joining us again." Ms. Bills announces.

My heart leaps and my stomach starts to hover with the abundance of butterflies that reside in there. 

No. It can't be her. She left and she's not coming back. I don't even have good enough luck for it to be her.

"Welcome her back nicely." She says and I hear a door slam closed. I have to cover my mouth to stop from vomiting. I take deep breaths to calm my frazzled body.

"Well, come her, have a seat next to Alex." My teacher just gave this 'new student' the seat that I always leave open. It's not like I don't have anyone in that class to sit next too, but I just felt kinda distant from everybody. I take up the double desk in the back of class, earbuds in with my iPod playing. We don't have a class seating, but everybody knows that's my seat, and you don't take it. You just don't.

I hear this person pull out the chair, and sit down next to me. I haven't even looked out from my bangs yet to see who it is.

I swear if it's her, i'm gunna slap her in the face. Even if it doesn't hurt, it's the thought that I would hit her that counts.

"Alex?"

It's her.

"No. Don't."

I grab my shit and walk out of the class even against the teachers order.

"Alex." She's followed me. Great.

'What? What now?" I shout. Students and teachers peer there heads out the classroom to see who was making so much noise.

"Mitch. I just want to talk." She says.

"I don't wanna talk. Do you know how long it's been? 1 year? 1 whole freaking year you've left me for!"

"I know, i'm sorry, but i'm here right now."

"I don't care where you are. The point is that you left me when you shouldn't have!" I refuse to look at her. I keep my head down and try and find my locker.

"I know I shouldn't have left, but i'm here, right now, for you."

"Fuck off." I say, grabbing my backpack from my locker. I rush out of school, hiding the tears flowing down my cheeks.

I run and get into her car, feeling all the memories flood into my mind isn't helping right now. I start up the Aston Martin and the engine roars to life, blocking the sound of the door opening and closing at lightning speed.

"AHH!"

Holy shit!

"Can you not scare me like that?" I shout at her. She's sat in the car, head down.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeh, I bet you are. Now get out!" I order. She starts looking over the car.

She chuckles lightly.

"What?"

"Remember when we made love in the car?" She asks, smiling brightly. Her dimples are still there. They make me smile and dance on the inside, but on the outside i'm being the rough bitch she deserves to get.

"Mmmm, no, sorry, can't recall that. Now, out." I point to the door.

"We were naked and someone came up to the glass window, which was all steamy and tried to peer in." She giggled.

I can remember that night perfectly fine. It was actually one of the funnest days i've ever had.

_Flashback_

_"What if someone sees us?" I asked, concerned for our dignities sake._

_"So what? What are they gunna do if the cars locked?"_

_"Umm, they could watch us."_

_"Well, knowing your sexy body, you can steam up the windows." She was charming me. She took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply, exploring all the familiar routes and paths of my lips._

_She pulled me onto her lap. Her mouth was attatched to my neck, leaving hickies.I took off her hoodie and shirt and started on her bra. She did the same to me._

_We were in nothing and she pulled my body closer to hers. I was breathing deeply, her cold body sending shivers to all the right places. I couldn't believe how much I loved this girl i've only knew for only a few weeks._

_The next thing we saw was a hand on the window... that wasn't ours. Alex placed her finger on her lip, telling me to keep quiet, while she was silently giggling._

_"Oh, my god." I whispered as the hands cupped together and a foggy face tried to look in. Alex was just grinning brightly as this person wiped the window back and forth with their sweater sleeve, desperately wanting a look in._

_Alex pulled my chest to hers as the face looked in more and more. They moved around the car, looking in every window. It had been a good ten minutes and this person just wouldn't give up, but the fog on the glass was._

"The steams going away Alex." I whispered and I saw the person's hands on the window again. I was getting very, very worried.

_She just nodded and shifted to the drivers side, trying to reach the ignition button but failing._

_I looked as more sets of hands were placed against the windows._

_"Shit." I whispered._

_"Whatever, let's just continue." Alex suggested._

_"What? No! That's embarassing!" I argued._

_"Okay, have it you way." She said snidely._

We had been sat there for a while in silence.

_"The fog is almost gone, and the people are still here."_

_"Okay, gimme a sec." She lifted me off of herself and shifted into the passengers seat. She started up the car and it automatically defogged itself. Her eyes widened and grabbed clothes and covered ourselves up while some young white men stared at us, eyes wide._

_"Oh god." I gasped out before sinking as low as I could in her seats._

_"Well, that will be a night to remember." She laughed out._

"Don't you wish we could make more nights like that?" She asked.

I nodded, and then realized what I had done.

She smiled and ran me out of the school building in a blink of an eye.

We were in the middle of the forest. She walked towards me, backing me up till I was against a tree. Her hands were on the opposite sides of my head.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I... love you... too... Alex."

She kissed my lips and everything that had happened the last previous year felt like it flooded from my brain, to hers. She broke the kiss, looking at me intently.

"What have you done?" She asked. She stepped back, staring at me intently.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You had sex with Matt?"

I'm guessing she knew. How I had no clue, but I guess she did.

"What? No!"

"I-I saw it, in your mind, through mine."

"You had left me, he was nice, we dated for a couple months, then we had sex, it's not a big deal."

"IT IS!" She growled, her eyes were red. "YOU DIDN'T USE A CONDOM. IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE WHAT YOU DID. IT'S NOT HARD TO FIGURE OUT YOUR PREGNANT!"

How did she even know all of this?

"So what? You left me, it's not your business?"

"IT IS NOW!"

She fell to the floor. I've never seen her looking so hurt.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"When a mortal has sex with an immortal, you create a hybrid. That means that they are gunna kill you. I can't even believe you've lived so long. It should have killed you along time ago... You have to be changed."

"I don't want to be."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do. Don't even come near me."

"If I don't, you'll either die from the child in you, or the vampire hunters I got rid of a year ago."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't."

"I can protect myself."

"You won't be able too."

"Who says?"

"You'll be faced against 50 vampires. You'll die in a blink of an eye."

"What do I do?"

"You have no choice but to be changed."

"...will it hurt?" I ask, scared as hell.

"It's different from everyone."

What the fuck does that mean?

"Will you stay with me?"

"I will." She smiled at me. It was soft and caring, with a hint of forgiveness.

"Forever I mean?"

"Do you want me forever?" Alex looked at me, confused.

"I do." I nodded with my answer.

"Where, um, would you like to be changed?"

"My house, your house, no difference."

She nodded and wizzed me back to her house.

She sat upon the bed. She looked scared and apprehensive.

I pushed her down and straddled her. My body was shaking at the thought of changing into a vampire. An immortal. A monster as she decribed herself.

She undid the top buttons of my shirt and kissed my neck. I gasped at the familiar touch. She shifted back onto her bed farther.

This was what I had wanted since the moment I had kissed her. Just to be together forever. And now, knowing she was a vampire, a creature of the undead, she could fufill my wish.

She pulled me down atop of her, before rolling us over, her on top.

I closed my eyes with the pleasure I achieved from her wet, hot lips, grazing over my body.

_Alex's POV_

Her blood was pumping quickly as I kissed her. I unbuttoned her whole shirt and pulled it off.

I looked at her, unsure. I've never purposefully changed someone before. I only know I have to bite them, and that my vemon will do the rest.

She nods and smiles.

I kiss her lips one more time before kissing down her chin, to her jawline, then to her neck.

I found the pulse point and sucked it lightly.

Her blood was drawing me in closer.

To what was just my torso on top of her changed to my whole body needing more.

I softly broke the skin with my fangs.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure as her blood hit my tongue and slid down the back of my throat.

I had to keep reminding myself of why my teeth were beneath her flesh. I was changing her. But even as that was clear in my mind, I didn't want to stop at the taste of her sweet blood.

I found the will to stop.

It was because I loved her.

I pulled my fangs from her neck and watched as she became what I had never wanted her to be.

A vampire.

...

Okay, it was rushed and it sucks, shut it pinkies, i know.

reviews please!


	11. Prologue

**Yes, I know what your thinking?**

**What Fen? Its over?**

**How could you? It was just getting good!**

**Well, chill, dont kill me yet, there will be a sequel, about what i dunno, so people you have to help me out here and give me some ideas.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed and have read this story, you guys are the best. your totally the reason i write, well also cuz i love writing butcha know what i mean :)**


End file.
